Imposible Resistirse
by Lucia Potter
Summary: Hermione lo acosa constantemente, y Remus, desesperado, no sabe que hacer. Poco a poco descubre lo que la castaña es capaz de hacerle sentir y no puede evitar enamorarse con toda su alma.
1. Asì empezò todo

**-IMPOSIBLE RESISTIRSE-**

1- Así empezó todo...

Harry, Ron y Ginny, caminaban afuera de la enfermería, nerviosos. Harry se revolvía el pelo, mientras Ginny lo miraba de ves en cuando. Ron en cambio, daba vueltas, con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No puedo creer que Neville sea tan idiota-dijo de pronto Ron, enfadado.

-Ron, no lo puedes culpar. No fue su culpa, es solo que es demasiado distraído...y Hermione tuvo la mala suerte de que le haya tocado como compañero.-le respondió la pelirroja

-Espero que se recupere, parecía muy mal...-dijo Harry, mirando el suelo, triste-es una suerte que se haya desmayado, tan cerca de la enfermería...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Neville, no, espera!-dijo Hermione agarrandolo por la muñeca-no pongas las algas primero...todavía no revolviste, ni agregaste las especies...

Neville la miró desconcertado

-Oh...cierto-dijo como si no fuera gran cosa.

Hermione suspiró resignada. Neville era despistado por naturaleza. La poción que estaban preparando era compleja, y su mala preparación tenía desagradables efectos. Ella y Neville compartían un mismo caldero. Sospechaba que Snape le había asignado a Neville como compañero a propósito para ver si ella terminaba convertida en un chimpancé, o con un DESASTROSO como calificación.

Tampoco ella se estaba concentrando demasiado, y era lo que la fastidiaba. En las últimas semanas, un nombre rondaba por su cabeza, y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Si no fuera porque ella lo ayudaba a corregir exámenes diariamente cuando el no le alcanzaba el tiempo, o porque iba a tomar el té a su despacho tan seguido, o porque en sus clases el le sonreía con esa sonrisa que la derretía, y hacia querer comerlo a besos...si no fuera porque se enamoró de el, perdidamente...

El era la razón de su despiste...

Hermione salió de su nube entre vapores de colores y olores extraños, para darse cuenta de que había agregado un ingrediente que no era, antes incluso de dejar que la poción repose 10 minutos...

Horrorizada, se quedó mirando el tarrito que tenia en la mano...

-¡¡Dios santo!! agregue cualquier porquería...grrr!-dijo medio en vos alta, y Neville la miró asustado. El había estado observando lo que Hermione hacia sin prestar atención.

-¿Her...Hermione? ¿Has echo algo mal...?-le dijo Neville mirándola sorprendido por la torpeza de la chica, digna de él.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada sin querer. Luego de ver que Neville parecía encogerse ante la mirada de ella, trató de tranquilizarse y dejar pasar que por culpa de Neville había tenido que interrumpir la preparación de la poción y empezarla toda de nuevo, porque había dejado caer más de 30 gramos de escarabajos (material que, en primer lugar, no tendría que haber estado en aquella mesa).

-Esta bien, debo tranquilizarme. Todo tiene solución, solo debo encontrar el libro, y fijarme que puedo hacer para arreglar la poción...-dijo, más para si misma.

Neville, contento de que halla dejado de mirarlo como si quisiera revolearle el caldero por la cabeza, la ayudo a buscar el libro que no encontraban por tanto pergamino, ingredientes y cosas desparramadas por la mesa.

La poción no era nada que hubieran preparado antes. Era una especie de examen, debido a la incapacidad de preparar ciertas cosas, Snape les había dicho que iba tomar esa poción como parte de la nota que definiría si pasarían pociones ese año.

Snape los miró varias veces, con una sonrisa insulsa, debido al estrépito que hacían buscando el libro, pero no les dijo nada, solo se paseo por la mazmorra fastidiando a otros alumnos.

-Aja lo encontré-dijo Neville. Se había olvidado que había colocado el libro debajo de una pata del caldero, debido a que quedaba desnivelado.

-Pásamelo-dijo Hermione, concentrada en limpiar la mesa, pues había tirado un frasco sin querer."Esto no puede empeorar" pensó enfadada, mientras trataba de quitar la mancha verde que había quedado en la mesa, de forma muggle, cuando podría haber utilizado su varita.

-Ten ese lado del caldero...-le dijo Neville frunciendo su regordeta cara, al hacer fuerza para sacar el libro.

-¿Que...?-dijo Hermione, que seguía frotando la mesa.

Pero Neville no alcanzó a oírla, y tiro del libro. Hermione escucho el estrépito del caldero al chocar contra la mesa, y darse vuelta.

Neville salió disparado hacia atrás con el libro, pero Hermione no hizo a tiempo.

Sintió como el contenido del caldero que era de contextura liquida, caía en su falda. A pesar de su color rojo pasión, que daba impresión de que quemaba, sintió un leve calorcito, y nada más.

Se quedó parada, mirándose la falda. Neville la miró asustado. Todos en la mazmorra miraban a Hermione. La vos de Snape no tardó en escucharse.

-¡¡QUE TORPEZA!! GRANGER, 40 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRIFFINDOR, POR SU FALTA DE CUIDADO.-le dijo, mirándola con el seño fruncido, pero se notaba que lo disfrutaba y mucho.

-Pero...-empezó a discutir Hermione, y luego se calló. Había olido un olor muy extraño, que parecía venir de su falda...de ese líquido. Unas inmensas ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de ella. Se tapó la boca, y salió corriendo de la mazmorra sin importarle lo que Snape diga. Al salir escucho las carcajadas de mucho Slytherins.

Corrió al baño mas próximo, y entro sin fijarse en nada. Pensó que dejaría la vida en ese inodoro. El revoltijo que tenia en el estómago era horrible. Salió del cubiculo del baño, sudorosa y con dolor de cabeza, y encontró a Ron y Harry parados mirándola con preocupación.

-¡Dios! Ron, Harry, ¿que hacen en el baño de chicas?

-Hermione, este es el baño de hombres-le recalcó Ron, mirándola preocupado

-¡Oh!...-dijo Herms, y sintió vergüenza.-no me fijé...cuando entre...-Todo le daba vueltas. Camino hacia el lavabo y se mojo la cara. Se miró al espejo, estaba muy pálida.

-Hermione, ven, te acompañamos a la enfermería-dijo Harry, tomándola de un brazo.

Hermione no protesto y se dejo ayudar por los dos, puesto que sentía que el piso se movía.

Caminaron bastante y ya estaban llegando a la enfermería, pero al doblar el pasillo, Hermioe se paró en seco.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Harry, mirándola. Hermione cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir como queriendo enfocar-Hermione ¿qué...?-pero la chica se desmayó. A duras penas, Ron y Harry lograron sostenerla.

Ron, decido, le dijo que el la cargaría. La subió en brazos, y los dos fueron rápidamente a la enfermería.

La dejaron, inconsciente, en una de las camas, e inmediatamente, Madam Pomdrey les ordeno que salgan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fin del Flash Back OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Me enteré por el mismo Neville el accidente, a penas lo supe, me vine corriendo hacia acá-dijo Ginny

Apenas había dicho eso, y las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron. Los tres entraron rápidamente, y para su alegría, Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, tomando algo con el seño fruncido por el asco.

-Wacala, que asquerosidad-dijo, y dejo el vaso en la mesita de luz.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le pregunto Ginny, acercándose mas, y tomándole la mano.

-Si, mejor, gracias Ginny-le respondió Hermione sonriéndole-al parecer al aspirar el aroma de esa poción, y por el contacto que hizo conmigo, me provocaron unas nauseas espantosas, y un poco de mareos, pero nada mas grave. Bueno...excepto que ahora debo venir aquí a tomar una poción especial, porque Madam Pomfrey dice que revisándome descubrió que tengo problemas de anemia.-termino, con cara de enfado.

-Pero todo esta controlado, ¿verdad?-le pregunto Harry

-Si, todo esta muy bien. Lamento haberlos preocupado...¿como me trajeron hasta aquí?, recuerdo haberme desmayado en el pasillo.

-Pues, Ron te cargo-dijo Harry. Ron se puso rojo, pero asintió mirando a Hermione.

-Muchas Gracias-le dijo, sonriéndole

-No hay de que-le respondió Ron, sonriendo, rascándose la nuca.

-Mañana mismo puedo volver a clases, hoy pasare la noche aquí-informo Hermione.

Así que como ya era hora de volver a la sala común, los tres se despidieron de ella, y la dejaron reposar.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione volvió a clases como era previsto. En al primera hora de Transformaciones, Neville se acerco y tartamudeando le pidió disculpas porque el era el culpable de todo. Hermione lo tranquilizo y le dijo que todo estaba perfecto con una de sus mejores sonrisas. Sabia que había tenido mucho que ver, pero no lo podía culpar.

Toda la mañana paso bastante bien, hasta que llegó la hora de la clase de Remus Lupin. Al entrar al aula, sintió ese extraño retorsijon en la panza, pasó al lado de su pupitre hasta llegar a su escritorio, y ella pudo oler esa fragancia tan de él, de hombre, que le encantaba y la embriagaba.

"Bendito señor, que bien le queda esa túnica"-pensó Hermione. Remus llevaba una túnica color verde oscuro, por supuesto, un poco rota y remedada, que le daba un toque rebelde y por algún motivo mas joven.

"¿puede ser, que lo mire, y le sonría, y asienta como una estùpida, cuando en realidad no escucho nada de lo que esta explicando?"-se dijo, mientras observaba al profesor pasearse entre los pupitres, hablando.

La clase terminó y Hermione guardo sus cosas. Pero antes de que saliera del aula, Remus la llamó. Harry y Ron se despidieron y dijeron que la verían luego en el gran comedor.

Ella se acerco, medio nerviosa.

-Me alegro mucho que estés bien, Hermione-le dijo Remus, sonriéndole. Hermione se sintió desfallecer.

-Muchas Gracias profesor-le contestó

-Puedes decirme Remus cuando no halla alumnos presentes, somos amigos -le dijo el licántropo, mientras guardaba sus cosas en su maletín.

-muy bien, Remus...

Se entretuvieron unos momentos charlando acerca de clase, lo cual a Hermione la puso mas nerviosa, porque no había prestado tanta atención como en otras clases. Luego de 10 minutos, Remus y ella salieron del aula.

-Muy bien, debo irme a terminar algunas cosas antes de la comida..-le dijo el profesor-Si es que no tienes problemas, ¿podrías venir hoy a ayudarme como siempre con los exámenes y los ensayos?-le preguntó

-Si, por supuesto-le contesto Hermione sonriendo

-Excelente, no se como agradecerte Hermione, me has ayudado mucho...no se que haría sin ti-le dijo agradecido Remus, y le guiño un ojo. Hermione sintió que se ponía un poco colorada-muy bien, nos vemos luego...te repito, me alegro mucho que estes mejor, me preocupe cuando oí que estabas en la enfermería...-le dijo acercándose un poco más y tomándola de un hombro. La miró directamente, y Hermione se quedo atrapada en esos ojos color miel.

De pronto, sintió que algo le nacía adentro. Por un momento sintió la necesidad de arrojarse encima de su profesor y besarlo hasta más no poder. Lupin se dio cuenta, porque la miró extrañado. Su mirada había cambiado, tenia un cierto brillo en los ojos.

-¿Hermione?, ¿te sientes bien?-le dijo preocupado, al ver que ella se quedo clavada en el piso, mirándolo totalmente ida.

-¿eh?...si...si disculpe...eh...lo veré hoy a la hora de siempre, iré a su despacho-le dijo tartamudeando Hermione. Remus la miró extrañado, y asintió. Ella se dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente disparada para cualquier lado, no le importaba, con tal de alejarse de Remus, y tranquilizar a su bestia interna.

"No, no...esto esta mal, sàcate esos pensamientos de la cabeza". -Hermione caminaba a toda prisa hacia la sala común, para dejar sus cosas. Luego iría al Gran Comedor.

"¿que pensamientosss??...mmm...quizás...los de Remus sin camisa..."-la burlaba una vos en su cerebro.

"AAAAAAA bastaaaa"-pensó desesperaba. Sentía que el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, esto no era normal. ¡Lo vio y casi se le tira encima!.No puede volver a pasar...

¿Y si se le tirara encima enserio?.

"Pues es algo muy tentador, y poder besar ese cuello tan bonito..."-siguió molestando la vos.

"Dios santo"-no pudo dejar de imaginárselo, era algo automático imaginarse las situaciones.

Llegó a la sala común, llena de alumnos que salían dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor, subió a su cuarto, y dejó sus cosas. Al bajar se encontró con Ginny sentada en una butaca.

-Hermione, te estaba esperando, te llamé cuando entraste pero no me respondiste...-le dijo parándose.

-Oh...disculpa-dijo Hermione en vos baja entre suspiros. Ginny la miró a la cara.

-Hermione, te sientes bien?-le preguntó-Estas...colorada...y media despeinada, pareces como agitada.

Hermione la miró y se sintió enrojecer más. No, definitivamente esto no era normal. Pensar en el y sentir esas cosas no era algo que le pasara siempre. Bueno, no a esta magnitud.

-No, estoy bien Ginny, vine corriendo hacia aquí, es eso-le dijo, fingiendo despreocupación y comenzando a caminar. Pasaron el retrato y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, demasiado para Hermione. No olvidaba que iba a ir al despacho de Remus a ayudarlo, como siempre, con cosas atrasadas y corrigiendo exámenes. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho cada ves que pensaba en lo que podía llegar a pasar si no se controlaba.

Vestida normalmente, con una camisa negra bien pegada al cuerpo, y unos sencillos jeans, a las 5:30 de la tarde, se dirigió al aula de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, donde estaba el despacho del profesor.

Toc,toc.

-Pasa-dijo una suave vos al otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione entró, y lo primero que vio, la hizo darse cuenta de que la tarde no iba a ser nada fácil. Remus estaba con su tradicional camisa negra (la que normalmente vestía cundo se quitaba la túnica), con 2 botones abiertos. Tenía el pelo medio raro, como despeinado, parecía que si tenia demasiadas cosas atrasadas.

-Buenas tardes, profesor-contesto Hermione, preocupando mirarle a los ojos.

-Remus Hermione, acuérdate, em...te puedes sentar-le dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

--Hermione se dirigió a la silla, y miró al profesor esperando que le asignara lo que quería que le ayudara.

-Otra ves, millones de gracias por esta ayuda, se que quizás se una dificultad, tu tienes demasiados deberes-le dijo Remus mirándola, con culpa.

-No, no es ninguna molestia. Encantada lo ayudo. Y en cuanto a los deberes…ya los tengo todos hechos, no es ningún problema-le respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Jaja, me imaginó, la señorita Granger siempre tiene echo todo a tiempo, eres muy responsable-le dijo Remus, sonriéndole, y con esa mirada que a Hermione le gustaba tanto. No pudo hacer mas que sonreírle.

-Y por favor, trata de tutearme...-le dijo Remus

-Si, si, se me había olvidado-le respondió la Griffindor

-Muy bien. Veamos, quizás puedas empezar por ver estos ensayos de tercer año.-le dijo Remus, pasándole una pila no muy alta de pergaminos.

Hermione se puso a trabajar de inmediato. Concentradose mucho, debido a que la nota de muchos alumnos dependía de ella. Igualmente Remus siempre le daba una ojeada a los pergaminos, pero Hermione corregía muy bien.

Mientras ella corregía, Remus se paseaba del escritorio a la biblioteca, al lado de la puerta del despacho, detrás de donde Hermione estaba sentada. Su concentración no tardó en fallar. Observaba como se revolvía un poco el pelo, con el seño fruncido, mirando un libro. Observó como levantaba una mano y se rascaba la barbilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Le encantaría ser esa mano, por dios. Sintió que se ponía colorada, y ese extraño calorcito volvía a hacerse presente. Sacó su mirada de el rápidamente e intento concentrarse otra ves.

-Remus, disculpa,¿cómo prefieres que los corrija? me olvide de preguntarte...quieres que subrayé lo que esta mal, y aclare al lado, que ponga una cruz al lado de las preguntas mal...al final quieres que haga alguna anotación acerca del ensayo?-le preguntó Hermione, mirando el pergamino que estaba corrigiendo.

El se puso al lado suyo, agachado. Hermione se sorprendió de que se acercara tanto, y no pudo evitar mirarlo.

-De la manera que lo estas haciendo esta muy bien, y si quieres puedes subrayar lo que esta mal, y aclarar al lado,¿te parece?-le dijo, mirando el pergamino. Hermione se quedo en una nube apenas el se había acercado. Sus labios estaban demasiado cerca. Su mano en el respaldo de la silla, su brazo rozaba su espalda, los benditos botones desabrochados y la posición en la que estaba Remus, dejaban ver una parte de un muy bonito pecho. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Herms...¿te parece?-le preguntó de nuevo, mirándola ahora a los ojos.

No reaccionaba."¡Di algo!"-pensó. El calorcito se había trasformado en un infierno. Demasiado para su sistema cardíaco.

-Si.-logro articular, corriendo la mirada. Remus no le dijo nada, pero se le quedó mirando un rato. Hermione se quedó mirando su pergamino, haciendo que leía. Por suerte Remus volvió a la biblioteca.

Si no paraba de pensar en "100 formas de besar a Remus Lupin", todo el autocontrol se iba al demonio. Pero era imposible, se le aparecían flashes. El corazón le latía demasiado rápido, esta empezando a preocuparse. Se tocó el pecho, tratando de dejar de respirar tan agitadamente de repente, todo se nubló. Sus sentidos se calmaron, su corazón poco a poco volvió a su estado normal. Se dio vuelta y miró directamente a Remus. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, leyendo. En ese momento le pareció terriblemente sexy. Imposible no comerlo con la mirada. Debía hacer algo...ya.

Se levantó decidida y caminó hacia el. Se paró justo enfrente y lo miró.

Remus levanto la mirada del libro, y le sorprendió verla a ella parada ahí mirándolo.

-Hermione...pasa algo?-le preguntó, mirándola confundido. ¿Porque lo miraba así? . Algo tenia de diferente. Ella se limito a sonreírle, de una manera demasiado...¿sensual?.No, no puede ser. Su melena castaña parecía chisporrotear, y ella estaba un poco colorada. Pero su mirada...ese brillo no era el de siempre, era intenso, muy intenso. Remus, se puso nervioso, pues la chica seguía parada mirándolo.

-¿Hermione?-volvió a decirle y bajo el libro.

Hermione se mordió el labio, divertida por el nerviosismo del profesor, y esto no dejo a Remus mas tranquilo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Hermine se acerco más y le cerró el libro. Luego se lo saco de las manos y lo tiro a otro lado. Remus se quedo plantado mirándola. Cada vez se acercaba más.

-Hermione, que te pasa? estas...rara-le volvió a repetir, y la vio soltar una risita.

-Lo que me pasa, es que me tienes loca.-le dijo acercándose demasiado, para le gusto de Remus. Intento retroceder pero no podía pues estaba la pared. Hermione lo miraba fijamente. Colocó una mano en su pecho y se pegó al profesor.

El nerviosismo del profesor aumento, y no pudo evitar mirarla alarmado.

-wow, momento...para...Hermione...¿que...?-le dijo, sacando su mano de su pecho y saliendo de la posición en la que estaba. Caminó hacia su escritorio, pero Hermione lo tomo de una mano y tiro de el y hizo que Remus tuviera que agarrarse de ella, para no caerse los dos al suelo. El contacto de sus manos en su cintura, parecieron avivar el fuego de la chica, porque lo miró con ansias. Remus la miró no creyendo lo que pasaba. Esta no era la Hermione que el conocía.

Se alejo de ella y camino de espaldas, hasta rodear el escritorio.

-Hermione, basta.-le dijo simplemente.

-No quiero. Quiero besarte, quiero tocarte, quiero sentirte, y no voy a parar hasta hacerlo.-le contesto Hermione avanzando hacia el. Ante tal revelación, Remus sabía que era necesario salir de ese despacho. Tenia que ser un hechizo, o algo. Ella nunca se comportaría así, ni con el, ni con nadie y menos su profesor. Lo que sea...parecía fuera de control, y Remus se sentía atrapado. Hermione avanzo más rápido, y Remus dio la vuelta al escritorio.

-Hermione, no te acerques más. Estas hechizada...-le dijo, tratando de hacerla comprender. Pero ella solo avanzaba y lo miraba divertida. Se mordía constantemente el labio inferior.

-No es ningún hechizo, es lo que siento. Remus me encantas...-le dijo Hermione y sonó muy sincera. Remus, abrió la boca, y no supo que decir. Las palabras de la chica lo estaban dejando sin habla. Y todo se hizo peor, cuando Hermione sonriendo, levanto ambas manos y se desabrocho el primer botón de su camisa. El profesor la miró sorprendido.

-Hermione...-le advirtió mirándola serio-te lo advierto, pueden expulsarte por acosar a un profesor, puedes perder el año-a lo único que podía recurrir eran las amenazas. Mas no surgieron ningún efecto.

-Me importa un bledo-dijo, y se desabrocho otro botón. Avanzó de repente, y Remus por la desesperación rodeo otra ves el escritorio, pero de espaldas. Se chocó con la silla, y calló sentado de pura suerte. Hermione se apoyó en la silla, y se inclino hacia el profesor. Este la miró agitado, a los ojos. Estaba atrapado entre los brazos de la chica

-Ahora, me voy a divertir un rato con usted, profesor-poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra. Remus intento pararse, pero ella le coloco una mano en el pecho y lo sentó de nuevo. La chica se sentó encima de el y paso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. La acción de su alumna lo dejo pasmado. La miró e intentó adoptar un tono serio.

-Granger...no me obligue a hablar de esto con el director,¡levántese ahora mismo! le dijo

Hermione lo miraba, tranquila.

-No lo voy a hacer. Y se que usted no quiere que lo haga.-y dicho eso, tomo su rostro y se acercó para besarlo. En cuanto Hermione toco sus labios, el profesor se quedó helado. El contacto de sus labios era suave, pero a la ves atrevido. Tan pasional y tan inocente a la vez. El sabía muy bien que Hermione tenía muy poco de inocente. Sin embargo, cuando ella profundizó todavía mas el beso, además de la oleada de placer, Remus reacciono.

¡Un minuto! no, ¡estaba mal!

Intentó cortar el beso, pero Hermione lo tenía tomado del rostro. Poco a poco dejo de insistir, y se rindió ante el beso mas hermoso que jamás le habían dado...Nunca había experimentado algo así. La chica bajo su mano por su pecho, y su otra mano lo agarró por la cintura. Remus se dejó besar, y paso de tener las manos tratando de impedir el beso, a dejarlas a sus costados. Ella mordió su labio inferior, y Remus hizo un ruidito complacido, casi como un gatito al que lo estaban rascando. Hemione enloqueció más con eso, y se movió mas contra el. Remus no pudo evitar gemir, entre los labios de ella, y Hermione se sintió en éxtasis.

Quiso más.

Dejó sus labios, dejando a Remus con los ojos cerrados en trance, y bajo por su barbilla dando besos y mordiscos, hasta llegar a su cuello. Remus sentía que poco a poco todo se iba haciendo demasiado caluroso. Los besos de Hermione lo estaban enloqueciendo. Hace mucho tiempo, que no disfrutaba de compañía femenina. Teniendo en cuenta su "problema",el nunca quiso meterse con ninguna mujer, por miedo a enamorarse, o en el peor de los casos, lastimar a alguien. Y el no era del tipo de hombres que salían con mujeres solo por tener relaciones. Por eso Hermione estaba logrando sacarlo de sus cabales. Sentía que se moría de placer...y Hermione lo sabía. Paro de mordisquearle el cuello, y miró hacia abajo. Remus se puso medio colorado. Esta lo miro picaramente y le dijo al oído: parece que disfrutas mucho todo esto, ¿verdad, profesor?,luego mordió el lóbulo de su oreja muy sensualmente. La respiración de ella contra su cuello, era demasiado.

Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo de voluntad, Remus se levanto de golpe, con Hermione enroscada en su cintura. La dejó en el piso, respirando agitadamente.

Hermione lo miró confusa, y luego bajo la mirada hacia el suelo. Pestaño varias veces, y volvió a mirar al profesor. Estaba agitado, y un poco colorado.

-Remus...no...-empezó, y volvió a mirar al suelo, luego se agarro la cabeza.-¿qué pasó? no recuerdo...de que estábamos hablando?-le pregunto confundida. No sabia como había llegado al lado de Remus, recordaba que estaba en la silla, sentada corrigiendo.

Por supuesto Remus la miró con los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo que después de besarlo de aquella manera, no recordaba nada?¿Era una especie de broma?

-¿Que...que has dicho?-le pregunto mirándola fijamente-no recuerdas de que estábamos...hablando?

-Eh...recuerdo que estaba sentada corrigiendo, luego todo se me puso nublado...y ahora estoy aquí hablando contigo- termino. Remus la miró sin creerlo."No lo recuerda.".Lo invadió un gran alivio, pero a la ves...algo de ...¿desilusión?.Así era mejor. Seguramente...ella nunca hubiera echo, lo que hizo estando en sus cabales. Nadie lo querría a el como alguna especie de compañía, eso lo sabía. Era mucho mejor así.

-¿Profesor?-le dijo. Remus reconoció su vos de siempre.-¿Se encuentra bien?-le dijo mirándolo evaluadoramente.

-Si, Si...estoy bien-dijo tratando de sonreírle, pero sin mucho éxito.-Em...Hermione, muchas gracias por ayudarme, ya puedes retirarte-le dijo a la chica

Esta lo miró, y asintió.

-Muy bien, un placer ayudarlo, puedo venir cuando usted quiera-le dijo, media ida...¿por qué tenia espacios en blanco en su cabeza?

Se dirigió a la puerta, y salió pensando que quizás le faltaban horas de sueño.

En cambió el profesor Lupin, se volvió a sentar en su escritorio y se paso las manos por la cara. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Trató de no volver a pensar en ello en lo que restó del día, pero fue totalmente imposible. Cada ves que recordaba aquel beso, sentía que le quemaba la piel.

**Muy bien, vuelvo a subir todos los capítulos de nuevo esta ves corregidos en el Word. Gracias por la paciencia de algunos, y los reviews alentadores, por lo demás...pues muéranse. **

-


	2. Y volvi a caer en la tentaciòn

**IMPOSIBLE RESISTIRSE**

2-: Y volví a caer en la tentación...

Hermione, Harry y Ron iban camino a su clase de Pociones sin muchas ganas. Ron le hablaba a Harry sobre Quidditch mientras Hermione andaba en su nube

pensando en Remus, en lo que había sentido en ese despacho.

¿Y que pasaba con los momentos en blanco?

Eso si era algo muy extraño pero simplemente no recordaba nada desde que había estado en la silla, hasta que apareció parada al otro lado del escritorio con Remus, que parecía afectado por algo. Llegaron a la mazmorra y Snape tan lindo y amigable como siempre, los hizo pasar.

-¿Quieres decir, que esta...señorita...te invito así como así a su casa?-le preguntó incrédulo Remus a Sirius que estaba en el sillón de su cuarto recostado.

-Si, la verdad que hace bastante que no la pasaba tan bien-dijo sonriendo, tan sensualmente como siempre lo hacia.

Remus lo observo desde la silla de su escritorio sonriendo levemente. Sirius no cambiaba más.

-Yyyy...mi querido Lúnatico, cuéntame ¿còmo anda tu vida amorosa?-le pregunto Sirius mirándolo fijamente, sonriente. Remus largo un bufido.

-Si novedades...-dijo

-¿Como es eso? un muchacho tan sexy como tu...-le dijo Sirius

Remus lo miro con una ceja levantada

-Me estas asustando Canuto-le dijo serio. Sirius largo unas carcajadas.

-Sabes que soy bien machito, en todo caso, cuando la cosa cambie, te aviso-le dijo guiñándole un ojo a Remus.

- ¬¬ no, gracias-le respondió Remus

-Tu te lo pierdes-le respondió Sirius, desenvolviendo un chupetín.

-Te has vuelto adicto a esos chupetines, no pasa ni un minuto que no te vea con uno en la boca-le dijo Remus, mientras escribía en un pergamino.

-La verdad es que son riquísimos-le dijo Sirius lamiéndolo con deleite, y cerrando los ojos.-me los recomendó Hermione.

Al oír ese nombre, Remus dejo la pluma sobre el pergamino y se puso recto en la silla. El recuerdo de aquellas caricias y besos no dejaban de atormentarlo.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo de repente la vos de Sirius que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

-No, es solo...que me duele un poco la vista, es mejor que deje estos informes para mañana-dijo aparentando concentración en guardar los pergaminos.

-Bueno, como te decía, ella los probo en Honey Dukes y me dijo que eran muy efectivos cuando uno esta triste o se siente solo.Además del riquísimo gusto a frutilla y otros sabores.

-¿Así que tu te sientes triste y solo?-le dijo Remus, dándose vuelta en la silla para mirarlo. Sirius esquivo su mirada.

-La verdad que su sabor me atrapó. Y no se que tienen de especial, antes no me gustaban tanto los dulces.-siguió Sirius, mientras Remus se paraba y se desperezaba.

-Eso es verdad, tu eras más de lo salado...Bueno, tengo clases ahora. Em, ¿tu te vas a quedar por el castillo, o te vas para tu casa?-le preguntó Remus, mientras agarraba su maletín y guardaba mas cosas.

-Si, me quedare por aquí un poco mas, voy a ver a Harry y a los chicos, luego me iré. Supongo que vendré a despedirme.-le dijo Sirius, y se levantó del sillón para salir de la habitación de Remus junto con el. Se dirigieron al aula en la cual debía ir el licántropo y antes de llegar, Sirius se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Remus, como siempre, dio su clase con su mejor sonrisa, escucho las disparatadas respuestas de los alumnos que trataban de responder sus preguntas, dio unos cuantos puntos a chicos de Ravenclaw y quitó unos 5 por un inconveniente con un ojo afectado por un hechizo echo a propósito.

Y aún así, Hermione no se iba de su cabeza. Cada ves que recordaba, el corazón le latía demasiado rápido. Temía que su relación cambiara después de eso. Obviamente no por parte de ella, porque no recordaba nada,pero él...él no podía evitar mirarla y pensar en esos malditos besos. Lo ponía tan triste, lo hacia sentir tan miserable saber que quizás nadie llegara a enamorarse de el, o que nunca podría demostrárselo a ninguna mujer. Saber que estaba condenado a vivir solo.

En todo el día siguiente Hermione meditó demasiado en sus espacios en blanco. Tratando de rescatar algo, quizás acordarse. Pero no, era imposible. No había vuelto a ver a Remus. Generalmente siempre lo veía. El se paseaba por la biblioteca buscando algún libro, o se lo encontraba en algún pasillo, pero ese día, la biblioteca estaba desierta, excepto por dos alumnos que se estaban besuqueando entre las estanterías.

Tras comprobar que lo que había escrito de su redacción de Historia de la Magia, era muy corta, y además, no muy bien redactada, guardo todo en su mochila, y se encaminó a su sala común. A la hora en que ella y Remus generalmente se encontraban en la biblioteca, nunca había muchos alumnos por los pasillos, o en la biblioteca. Casi todos andaban en sus Salas Comunes, o entrenando afuera para el próximo partido de Quidditch. Hermine caminaba por el pasillo que siempre recorría al regresar a su sala común con la mirada en el piso, y caminando muy lento, pensando en él. Como siempre él. Maldito. A veces lo odiaba. Por hacerla sentir tan débil, con tan solo mirarla, cuando ella quería demostrar ante todos una actitud altiva y valiente. Por que cada ves que la besaba en la mejilla al saludarla, sentía que se le estremecía el alma, por elogiarla tanto, por dirigirle esas sonrisas, por robarle horas de sueño, por robarle el corazón.

Caminaba muy lento, queriendo retrasar el momento de llegar a su sala común, porque tenia ganas de estar sola y no entre el barullo. Llegó a donde otro pasillo se conectaba y cuando miro por el, descubrió que había una figura que parecía estar sacándose la capa. Se quedó parada, observando como se pasaba la mano por el pelo queriendo peinarlo un poco,cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

Luego de dar sus clases, Remus se dirigía, despacio, hacia su cuarto. No estaba seguro porque, pero sentía que algo le faltaba, que necesitaba hacer algo. Hasta que se dio cuenta que no había visto a Hermione en todo el día, no había ido a la biblioteca, ni la había acompañado hasta su sala común, como siempre hacían. ¿Por qué necesitaba tanto aquello?. Ella era una de las pocas personas que lograban hacerlo sonreír sinceramente. Una bruja excepcional, inteligente como muy pocas, graciosa...a su estilo sarcástico, pero graciosa al fin, capaz de que con una sonrisa uno se olvidara de sus problemas. Quizás era por eso que quedaba hablando largas horas con ella en la biblioteca, o que de todos los estudiantes que la profesora Mc.Gonagall le ofreció para ayudarlo con las tareas de sus alumnos, el halla elegido a Hermione, o que se reía tanto con ella, que quisiera ser su amigo, ayudarla, protegerla, hacerle ver que no era ninguna "sabelotodo insufrible" o una chica fea, que no destaca por otra cosa que sus estudios. Como tenía ganas de caminar, de pensar, tomó el camino que tomaba para acompañar a Hermione a su sala común, luego se desviaría hacia su cuarto.

Ella era una chica maravillosa, algo único, y sin embargo seguía pensando que no valía nada. Hasta llegó a enojarse con ella por este asunto. Es que no entendía porque ella tenia tan mala opinión de si misma, cuando el veía en ella cosas hermosas.

Con la mirada en el suelo, su maletín, y unos anteojos, que había utilizado últimamente para leer debido a dolor en la vista, se paró y decidió sacarse la capa de su túnica. Cuando llegó al final de un corredor por donde otro se cruzaba, que era el que tomaba con Hermione, dejó su maletín apoyado contra la pared de piedra, se sacó los anteojos y los puso encima del maletín y se desabrocho la capa quedando con una camisa color azul marino. Se despeino un poco debido a que la capa le pasó rozando por su cabellera castaño claro. Pasó sus dedos suavemente por su pelo, queriendo arreglarlo un poco, y a la ves que agarraba sus anteojos y se los ponía y tomaba su capa al hombro y su maletín con la otra mano, se dio vuelta. Iba a empezar a caminar, cuando vio a Hermione parada atrás suyo, observándolo con una expresión que no pudo descifrar bien.

Deseo. Amor mezclado con pasión. Locura. Es todo lo que sintió Hermione cuando lo vio, tan hermoso. Con ese toque de inocencia que le encantaba, por esos rasgos medios infantiles, como el brillo de sus ojos color miel, detrás de esos anteojos que le daban aire de inteligencia. El se quedó petrificado en su lugar, mirándola. La castaña sintió como si la estuviera evaluando. Lo único que estuvo segura de reconocer, fue nervios por parte del licántropo. ¿Su presencia lo ponía nervioso?. No sabía...pero algo extraño le estaba sucediendo...su corazón. Otra ves esas desbocados latidos, otra ves ese calor...

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. No supo que fue, pero de repente los nervios lo asaltaron. Los recuerdos, de lo que paso en aquel despacho. Su melena castaña, estaba un poco mas lacia que de costumbre, no supo porque. La miró fijamente a los ojos, nunca aparto la mirada, pero eso se le estaba haciendo imposible de resistir por mucho tiempo."Parece...agitada..como si hubiera corrido...".De pronto sus mejillas, tomaron un color sonrosado, y a el le pareció que quedaba muy bonita así. Momento. ¿por qué nadie dice nada?

-Em...Que tal Hermione?-pregunto, intentando sonar casual,cosa que no consiguió.

Ella no le respondió. Remus la miró. Lo seguía mirando fijamente. Extrañado por que no le hablaba...se acerco, dando unos 3 pasos, quedó bastante cerca de ella, a tan solo 2 pasos. Esto, empeoro los latidos de Hermione. El aroma de Remus llegó hasta ella, y sintió escalofríos cuando lo tuvo mas cerca. Sentía que se quemaba, esto estaba mal. Se toco el pecho, y miró al piso, y con esto Remus se preocupó más, y dejo su maletín en el piso y arriba su capa.

-Hermione...-le dijo suavemente, y avanzó un poco más. La tomó de un hombro, al ver que seguía mirando al suelo con una mano en su pecho. De pronto, otra ves, todo paro...sus latidos, su agitación, el calor, todo se nublo, se sintió relajada, confiada, segura. Levantó la mirada tan rápidamente, que Remus retrocedió un poco. Y apenas vio sus ojos y comprendió que algo estaba mal. Ella lo miraba fijamente, y sonrió de lado. Remus notó un brillo, el brillo que había visto en el despacho. "No, no, por favor, que no sea..."-pensó. Se estaba alejando más, cuando Hermione prácticamente lo empujó contra la pared de piedra. Remus casi se cae, si no fuera por la pared, y sorprendido la miró con los ojos como platos.

-Dios, me gustas tanto-le dijo Hermione, sin ningún pudor, y acercándosele más, hasta rozar sus labios.

Remus volvió a sentir que su corazón latía exageradamente. Estaba a punto de hablar y decirle que se aleje, cuando ella puso sus manos en su cintura, y le saco la camisa de adentro de sus pantalones. El ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando Hermione metió sus manos dentro de su camisa, luego lo besó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Y Remus no pudo hacer nada.

Nada de nada.

Excepto suspirar, y cerrar los ojos, entregado.

Por dios santo, ¿qué demonios tenia esa chica en los labios? y sus manos, recorrían su espalda en todo su esplendor, haciendo que el profesor se estremeciera. Tenia el poder de sacarlo de sus casillas, de enloquecerlo, solo con esa mirada, desaforada, llena de pasión...

Hermione se entretuvo un poco mas con sus labios y su lengua, hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar. Ella se apretó mas contra el, y Remus, se quedó mirándola, medio sonrojado.

Hermione lo miraba y en el estado que estaba, muerta de ganas de comerlo a besos y demás, no pudo soportar la mirada de Remus. Miraba sus ojos y luego su boca alternativamente, parecía totalmente extasiados aunque seguían mirándose fijamente, poco a poco se atraían...sus labios se atraían. Un imán, un exquisito pegoteo, era sentir que sus labios le robaban la vida, y que cada ves que estos hacían contacto, todo su ser se estremecía. A este punto los dos estaban rozándose agitados, Hermione con sus manos entre el pelo castaño de Remus y el con la manos en su cintura.

Indeciso, Remus no sabia que hacer. Por un lado, descubrió que lo que acababa de pasar lo ansiaba demasiado, pero estaba mal, era su alumna, la amiga del sobrino de su amigo, se llevaban bastantes años...no podía..no debían...

De pronto sintió unas maños que ascendían por debajo de su camisa, por todo su pecho. Mientras Hermione lo miraba. Remus volvió a suspirar, la miraba fijamente tratando de no rendirse ante la caricia pero resultaba imposible.

La chica comenzó a extender mas la caricia, por todo su pecho, en círculos, hasta que comenzó a bajar y pasar por su abdomen, mas abajo..., su estómago, Remus apretó mas su cintura, rogando porque no siguiera bajando, y a la ves deseándolo con todas sus fuerzas, y ella continuo la caricia mas pausadamente. Se quedó en su estómago sintiendo su piel, y mirándolo fijamente; Remus distinguió una sonrisa de lado, antes de que bajara sus manos un poco mas, hasta posarlas por arriba de su pantalón casi en su cintura. Remus dio un suspiro, por la proximidad de las manos de ella a una zona muy intima, esta se mordió el labio y descendió, metiendo su dedos dentro del pantalón, y Remus no pudo ahogar un gemido.

-Para...-le dijo, pero sonó mas a un "sigue" para Hermione, y todavía, descendió un poco más. Remus volvió a gemir, y se apoyo en su cuello, respirando agitadamente contra la oreja de la chica.

-Me vas a matar...-dijo suspirando, y a Hermione le encantó comprobar que se derretía de placer. Acarició un poco más, y eso fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Remus, la tomo posesivamente del cuello, y la besó con tal pasión que Hermione pensó que se prendía fuego. Lo más hermoso, era que el beso no dejaba de ser tierno en ningún momento.

Acaricio su cuello y hombros, pasó casi imperceptiblemente por sus pechos, y Hermione gimiò muy bajito y lo besó mas profundamente, luego la tomó de nuevo por su cintura, y la apretó mas contra el. Hasta tal punto que no cabía ni un alfiler entre los dos, sentían sus palpitaciones, sus respiraciones...cuando Remus la soltó para tomar aire, Hermione se aparto y se frotó los ojos, los abrió tratando de enfocar, y se los volvió a frotar, miró a ambos lados, porque no caía en la cuenta de donde estaba, y luego lo vio a el enfrente suyo. Despeinado, y sonrojado.

-Re...Remus?..que haces..?...que hago?..-tartamudeó, y luego se agarró la cabeza. De nuevo los espacios en blanco. Lo volvió a mirar, y lo vio mas pálido, con cara de tristeza...

-Remus, te encuentras bien?-le preguntó tiernamente, mirándolo con sus ojos marrones. Remus vio a la verdadera Hermione, mirarlo preocupada, con su tierna vos a la cual estaba muy acostumbrado. No lo pudo creer, de nuevo...,no pudo resistirse,otra ves. Esto podía llegar muy lejos, algo tenia que hacer.

Tomó su maletín, su capa, y trató de sonreír lo mas sinceramente que pudo.

-No, nada Hermione, estoy muy bien. Bueno...em, gracias por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas, debo comprarme un nuevo maletín-le dijo, tanteando el maletín marrón."Podría ser actor si quisiera" pensó.-En fin, nos vemos el jueves, adiós-todo lo dijo con un tono muy amable, simulando que no había pasado nada. Por supuesto, no se acerco a darle uno de los besos en la mejilla que a Hermione tanto le gustaban, no podría soportarlo, en cambio la saludo con un gesto con la cabeza.

Hermione lo vio alejarse por el pasillo que siempre tomaban juntos, que hoy no lo habían echo, para luego volverse y quedarse mirando la pared de piedra. Espacios en blanco, otra ves. No podía ser, no estaba comiendo mal, y sus horas de sueño eran las debidas, quizás estaba enferma...sería mejor ir a visitar a Madam Pomfrey.

Debía ir a su sala común, pero no quería, quería estar sola. Así que se sentó en el suelo contra la pared de piedra, y apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas.

Trató de dejar su mente en blanco...

Y se dio cuenta de una sensación. Se tocó los labios, sentía la sensación de otros labios sobre los suyos, sentía como si latieran , caricias...como si hubieran dejado una huella en ella...

pero, ¿de que demonios estaba hablando? jamás había estado con nadie, tan solo hablo con Remus, y como el dijo lo ayudo con su maletín, aunque ella no recordara nada.

Empezaba a asustarse enserio. Recordó el mal momento que pasó Ginny, cuando el innombrable la había poseído, no quería ni pensar en ello, pero ¿sería posible?

Con muchas cosas dándole vueltas, se levantó y emprendió el camino a su sala común

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

** Otro capitulo corregido, lamento tanta tardanza. Voy a seguir corrigiendo, pero tengan en cuenta que ando con materias para marzo, por favor ténganme paciencia.**

**Gracias por los reviews!!**

**Luli**


	3. Cada ves màs cerca

**IMPOSIBLE RESISTIRSE**

**3: Cada ves más cerca...**

Así llegó el fin de semana, y lo primero que hizo Remus es ir a la enfermería. No porque se acercara la luna llena, sino para hacerle algunas preguntas que le rondaban por la cabeza a Madam Pomfrey. Ella era la única que podría decirle si lo que le pasaba a Hermione era una enfermedad, o algo así. Por supuesto iba a omitir nombres.

Madam Pomfrey estaba terminando de revisar a un muchacho de Ravenclaw, que presentaba una cara amarilla y ojeras pronunciadas. En cuanto termino de decirle algunas cosas al chico corrió el biombo blanco que lo tapaba, así nadie lo podía molestar

-Muy bien, ahora si lo puedo atender profesor, sígame por favor-le dijo, y Remus la siguió.

Se dio vuelta, y empezó a caminar hacia su despacho con una bandeja de plata y algunas cosas en ella.

Cuando la enfermera terminó de acomodar la bandeja, se sentó en su escritorio de madera oscura, entrecruzó sus dedos, y lo miró al profesor con interés.

-Dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?

-Verá, necesito hacerle algunas preguntas pero por favor, Madam POmfrey...

-Dígame Poppy, profesor

-Muy bien, Poppy ,lo siento pero no puedo dar nombres. Tan solo necesito que me ayude a resolver un inconveniente que me ha acechado últimamente-

dijo el profesor, mirándola a los ojos. Madam Pomfrey lo examinó con la mirada un rato, hasta que suspiro, y le habló con mucha calma y sinceridad.

-Profesor, por supuesto, yo no lo puedo obligar a que me diga nombres, ni nada por el estilo. Mi trabajo se rige sobre el anonimato, a menos claro, que sea un caso grave, de vida muerte. Quiero que sepa que conmigo puede hablar tranquilamente.

El profesor, miró sus manos apoyadas en su falda, y trató de comenzar formular todas sus dudas.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad, de que alguien sufra una enfermedad mágica, que altere la personalidad de una persona? -

-Si las hay...pero generalmente, se dan en una magnitud tal, que uno se da cuenta enseguida del cambio en la persona. Y la mayoría de las veces, la agresividad se hace presente. También insomnio, y fiebre.-le respondió Madam Pomfrey.

-No, no, no es eso entonces. Por falta de sueño, o algún trastorno alimenticio, quizás estrés...es imposible...- dijo mas para si mismo. La enfermera lo miraba con mucha atención. Remus se quedó pensando. No había otra explicación.

-Entonces...es un hechizo, alguna clase de embrujo...-dijo al fin

-Una poción, quizás. No existen pociones de cambio de personalidad constante. Debe ingerirse, o hacerla ingerir a la persona en cuestión, por lo menos cada 2 días.-dijo Poppy, tratando de ayudar al profesor. Este la miró, y la respuesta le vino al instante.

Hermione tuvo un accidente en pociones. Eso había escuchado de la boca de Harry y Ron. Estaba en el lugar equivocado. Era con Snape que tenía que hablar.

-Muchas Gracias Poppy, me ha servido de ayuda.-le dijo el licántropo, se paró y salió del despacho.

-Eh? Pero...profesor, ¿era solo eso? -le dijo pero ya había desaparecido. La enfermera frunció el ceño.- Si tan solo me iba a ser 2 preguntas, me lo hubiera preguntado en la cena -murmuraba enfadada mientras tomaba la bandeja y salía también de su despacho.

Bueno, estaba claro, de ningún modo podía ir y preguntarle a Snape. Y no porque no le agradara, sino porque Snape se daría cuenta enseguida de lo q sucedía, no quería traerle problemas a Hermione, si Snape fuera capaz de comentar algo de lo sucedido...

Obviamente no podría dar detalles, nadie los vio, pero sabia seguramente de los efectos. Y si el, Remus, iba a contarle, Snape solo ataría cabos...Mmm, pero ¿como hacer entonces? ¿quien sino Snape para ayudarlo? era èl o seguir teniendo que escaparle a Hermione.

No sabia porque pero presentía que Snape podría tener mucho que ver.

Remus caminaba pensante por los pasillos, llenos de alumnos, sin fijarse en nada. Esquivaba a los chicos por inercia. Pero cuando llego al final del pasillo, levanto la vista y la vio.

Hermione caminaba con su habitual porte, elegante y serio, con su gran mochila llena de libros, y Remus sintió que el corazón le saltaba. Se dio vuelta inmediatamente y camino rápido, muy rapido.

"Me estoy comportando como un niño"-pensaba, mientras caminaba, pero es que no tenía las fuerzas para verla. Para sonreírle como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Pero Hermione divisó una cabellera castaño oscuro, y la habitual túnica echa jirones que tanto le gustaba y sin pensarlo dos veces, aceleró el paso para alcanzar a su profesor.

-¡Profesor!- gritó para que el hombre dejara de caminar tan rápido. Sin embargo pareció que acelero mas.-¡Profesor!- volvió a gritar, y al pasar por al lado de un chico, su mochila se callo, esparciendo unos cuantos libros. Suspirando, se agacho a recogerlos y Remus pudo perderse de vista.

-Cobarde, eso es lo que eres-se repetía Remus apoyado en la pared de su dormitorio. Recostó mas su cabeza, y cerró los ojos. No podía creer en el problema que estaba metido, si tan solo se hubiera podido resistir. Pero no..."Eres débil Remus". Decidió acostarse, relajarse, y ver si encontraba alguna solución

En el transcurso de 3 días, Remus hizo lo imposible por evitar a Hermione. Claro que tuvo q darle clases, pero fue solo eso, y aunque la chica se quedaba después para intentar hablar con el, el siempre alegaba que tenia algo urgente que hacer.

En los almuerzos y cenas, simplemente se concentraba en su plato, pero sabía que alguien lo observaba. Solo una ves levanto la cabeza, y la observo, comiendo seria.

No caminaba por los pasillos que siempre habituaba, y si era necesario hacia los recorridos mas largos para llegar a alguna aula, o al gran comedor.

Iba a la biblioteca o muy a la mañana, o pasando las 9, donde estaba seguro que los alumnos no estarían por las reglas del castillo.

Y así y todo, Hermione seguía en su cabeza. Y el pensaba que lo que había pasado el primer día, en su despacho, era producto de la poco compañía femenina que había tenido

¡que estùpido por dios!

En sus noches sin dormir llegó a la conclusión, de que sentía algo por Hermione. Esa chica tenia algo especial, algo que hacia querer protegerla...y eso era lo que el hacia ya como amigo. Incitaba a confiarle cosas, y eso era lo q el hacia, contarle sus sueños, miedos, hasta pedirle consejos, y todo eso el lo hacia.

Pero había mas...abrazarla, besarla, rozarla, mirarla, oler su aroma, todo eso que descubrió gracias a el estado de la chica lo torturaba, era algo tan espantoso darse cuenta de que sentía algo tan grande, por alguien que estaba seguro que solo lo miraba como a un gran amigo, sin decir casi a un padre.

pero, le gustaba? Si, estaba totalmente seguro. Y no era atracción física, era su forma de ser. "_Te estas engañando Remus,conociste algo a lo que nunca le habías dado importancia_" ¿sus labios? "_y mucho mas_ ", por dios, no me hagas acordar. Si, le encantaba todo de ella. Y pensar que ella se odiaba, que se quería tan poco. Era tan inteligente, y tan hermosa, adoraba la manera en que fruncía la nariz cuando se enojaba, y que se mordiera el labio inferior cuando pensaba, o estaba nerviosa. Esas era cosas a las que el estaba acostumbrado, pero que nunca las había mirado de una forma diferente. Siempre desde el lado de amigo, No desde el lado...de hombre.

Y había mas, descubrió una preciosa forma de besar. Caricias que nunca le habían dado. Palabras que nunca había escuchado, no con tanta sinceridad.

"_Estaba hechizada Remus..._" _no, no, no... había algo...note algo mas...no se exactamente que..." _" O no quieres admitir, que solo fue un embrujo..."

No quería pensar, de que eso nunca mas pasaría, de que ella en realidad no sentía nada, de que nunca mas la iba a tener de esa forma. ¿Que haría después de descubrir tantas cosas? ¿se aplicaría un _obliviate_ a el mismo?

Ojala nada hubiera pasado,y lo hubieran dejado tranquilo en su soledad. Como las cosas debían ser.

Era el colmo, hacia 5 días que no podía cruzar mas de un "Buenos Días" con Remus, tenia que hablarle, tenía preguntas que hacer. Y Encima hoy no tenían clases con el, así que no podía acercársele al final de la misma y esperar que no tuviera "_Algo realmente urgente que hacer_" para variar. Encantamientos y Pociones, pasaron volando, y Hermione seguía sin ver rastro del profesor. Cuando llegó Transformaciones, y la gryffindor estaba ubicada como siempre adelante de todo, con Harry y Ron a regañadientes, pues no habían echo sus deberes, la profesora Mc.Gonagall se agacho para decirle algo al oído:

-Señorita Granger, como asumo que usted debe tener echa su tarea, y correctamente, y en la clases anterior logro transformar tres relojes de pie, necesitaría que le alcanzara esto al Profesor Lùpin mientras quitó puntos a algunos de sus compañeros...-dijo y miró a Harry y a Ron, que tragaron saliva. Hermione asintió y salió del aula, con una sonrisa, por fin lo podría ver de nuevo, hacia mucho que no hablaban, que no miraba esos hermosos ojos. Pero cuando llegó la final del pasillo, se dio cuenta que la profesora no le había dicho en donde se encontraba el profesor. Sabia que hoy no daba clases, era un día libre, así que descartaba la sala de maestros. Sabia que su despacho se usaba solo cuando le quedaba trabajo pendiente y para estar cerca de su aula, así que hoy no estaría allí, ya que Hermione le había ayudado con los exámenes. Solo quedaba su habitación. "_Su habitación..."_

Pero ¿que estoy pensando? soy una degenerada...voy a dejar de leer tantas novelas muggles, me están carcomiendo el cerebro.

Subió las escaleras, y se dirigió hacia la habitación del profesor. Cuando estuvo en su puerta, no pudo evitar quedarse parada contemplándola, luego se decidió y toco tímidamente. Nadie le contesto. Volvió a tocar más fuerte. Nada. Tocó por última vez, y la puerta se abrió. Pensando que no había nadie, medio triste porque quería verlo, pensó que podría dejarle los pergaminos sobre su escritorio. Pasó y miró curiosa a su alrededor. Todo estaba decorado muy bonito, había mas muebles al estilo de Dumbledore por lo que noto, con lo que se dio cuenta que le gustaba lo clásico, había algunas pinturas, distinguió algunas obras barrocas, y una pequeña pecera (al menos eso parecía, ya que era triangular, y de su punta salía un pequeño rayito azul). Dejó los pergaminos en un escritorio de roble, donde la lado había un sillón de aspecto muy cómodo, y se fijo mas en el objeto triangular. No reconoció nada en su interior, parecía solo lleno de agua. Entonces vio al lado de una pintura, al costado del marco de una puerta que estaba abierta, otro objeto igual, pero de su punta salía un rayito negro. No supo porque, pero le dieron escalofríos acercarse a ese objeto. Paso el marco de la puerta, y descubrió la pieza de Remus. Era magnifica. Una cama de dos plazas ocupaba la mayoría, y tenia sábanas color verde esmeralda y tonos azules. Mas pinturas, y algunas estanterías con libros, un pequeño armario, y en una esquina un gran tocadiscos. En la otra esquina, otro objeto triangular, pero esta ves salía un rayito rojo de su interior y punta, que curiosamente, cuando ella se acerco, se hizo mas intenso. Entonces se abrió una puerta dentro de la habitación, y alguien salio del baño. Hermione se quedó paralizada, al lado del objeto. Remus salía con un pantalón normal de jean, con una camisa blanca, como siempre usaba, solo que desabrochada. Con el pelo mojado, y ese aroma que a Hermione la volvía loca.

Remus camino al tocadiscos, sin prestarle atención a la chica que estaba congelada al lado del objeto, y dejo una toalla apoyada en una silla, luego se dio vuelta.

-Mmm...donde habré dejado mi...AAAAH!-grito momentáneamente, y Hermione sonrió ganas de reír por su infantil grito, pero no pudo hacerlo.-Dios mío, Hermione...¿que...que haces aquí?-

-...-

..Hermione...-

-...-"_eeh...Herm, te esta hablando. Hermione, ¡¡HERMIONE MUJER!! Responde algo coherente por el amor de dios, y deja de mirarle el pecho que va a empesar a arder en llamas si sigues asi."- _Eeh, dis...disculpa Remus es que...la profesora me mando a traerte algo...y...bueno, toque y nadie respondía...así que pensé que podría dejar...los...los...-de nuevo su pecho. Tenía el pantalón desabrochado. _"Es demasiado.Dios, mi corazón, me siento mareada"_

Remus que la miraba sorprendido, se quedo esperando que dijera algo, pero se dio cuenta que Hermione tenia la vista perdida en algún lugar de su pecho. Se mirò, tenia la camisa desabrochada, y el pantalón también. Se apresuro a abrocharse todo, pero le llamó la atención que Hermione había avanzado hacia la cama, y se había sentado en ella. La vio cerrar los ojos. Mejor. Se dio vuelta, para abrocharse bien el pantalón, pero estaba tan nervioso que no lo lograba, se dio vuelta un momento para asegurarse que Hermione no lo estuviera observando. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, y una mano en el pecho. Se dio vuelta, muy poco, porque seguía luchando con el pantalón.

-¿...estas bie..?-pero no siguió la pregunta. Hermione abrió los ojos y se fijo en el de nuevo, pensó que le iba a seguir hablando, sin embargo, se relamió, y lo miro de arriba abajo con desfachatez."_no...NO..aaaaaaaaaaaaah CORREEEEEE_", Remus no necesito ni 2 segundos para entender que pasaba, camino hacia el marco de la puerta, pero Hermione apuntó con su varita a la misma y la cerró.

-Hermione, no hagas esto, déjame salir,soy tu profesor te lo ordeno-balbuceaba Remus mientras la veía acercarse como un felino acechando su presa. Remus se echo para atrás, y se dio con la puerta, ella se apretó contra el, y le mordió el labio inferior_."Autocontrol Remus...se que puedes, lose..."_,levanto su mano y acaricio sus labios, su cuello, y su pecho desnudo _"lose, lose..se que puedes..ignora que sientas que te estas quemando por dentro..."_,siguió bajando,"_si, puedes...por dios, tienes que poder.._", siguió bajando, tocó la tela de la ropa interior del profesor," _no...no no puedo...que? si, si puedes!!_",bajo mas, y rozó al profesor, que calló un gemido, luego lo toco completamente, y el ya no pudo mas.

-"aah, no...Hermione, basta"-¿porque decía basta, si el no quería eso?,y Hermione tampoco. Lo siguió acariciando, pero Remus le quito la mano. Iba a salir de esa posición, pero Hermione lo dio vuelta, y lo dirigió a la cama.

-No, basta-ahora el parecía mas serio.-Lo digo enserio, tienes que irte de aquí, ahora. Seguían caminando hacia atrás. Hermione solo lo miraba. Remus tropezó con la cama, y se calló hacia atrás, y Hermione aprovecho para subirse arriba de el. Sentir su peso hizo que Remus suspirara, y eso le dio luz verde a Hermione, para comenzar a besar su cuello, mientras acariciaba su pecho. Lo echo totalmente en la cama, y acomodo mejor sobre el, cosa que hizo que el profesor gimiera. Comenzó a besarle el pecho, mordiendo, saboreando, bajo por su estomago, y Remus sentía que se perdìa entre todas esas caricias. Bajo un poco la tela de la ropa interior del profesor, y besó la zona, quedó totalmente complacida al escuchar la reacción de Remus.

-No, dios, Hermione, por favor...no hagas eso...aah..-pero ella siguió, amago que iba a bajar mas, pero se detuvo, y subió hasta alcanzar de nuevo sus labios, y los besó con pasión, obligándolo a responderle, cosa que Remus hizo. La tomo de la cintura, y coloco una mano detrás de su nuca, alborotando los rizos castaños. La giró y apoyo sobre ella, Hermione gimió entre sus labios, y eso lo volvió loco. Necesitaba mas, tocar mas, sentir mas. Empezó a acariciar su muslo, y subió por debajo de la pollera de ella, pero ella metió su mano dentro de su pantalón primero, y el no pudo resistirse, y se dejo hacer. Acariciaba tan suave, y a la ves tan...

No. NO

Remus recobró la cordura de la nada, y se levanto, totalmente excitado, y sintiendo todos sus sentidos al máximo. La vio tirada en su cama, con la falda subida, y despeinada. Se veía hermosa, pero no podía. No debía. Se apresuro a abrocharse la camisa, y el pantalón, y ella se levanto tratando de impedirlo.

-No, no hagas eso…por favor, te deseo...-les dijo al oído, tratando de desabrocharle de nuevo la camisa.

-No, basta-la miró-no puedo. No debemos.

Hermione se separó de el y lo miró con una expresión que dejó a Remus confundido.¿Tristeza?. Pero no alcanzo a asegurarse, porque 1 segundo después ella se separó más y se agarrò la cabeza, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Trato de enfocar, veía nublado. Remus solo la miró, casi esperando que pasara.

-¿Que...?...Remus...no se que...-dijo confundida Hermione. Miró a todos lados, la pieza de Remus, se acordaba que había entrado, que lo había visto, pero después, todo en blanco. Ya eran 3 veces, estaba asustada, ¿que pasaba?.Estaba tan confundida. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y Remus que la estaba observando sintió una presión en el pecho al ver su cara de tristeza y las lágrimas que asomaban.

-Hermione, siéntate-la tomo por los hombros, y la sentó en la cama. Le corrió el pelo de la cara, y la miró. Que preciosas pecas, que nariz tan chiquita y linda.-no te pongas mal, todo tiene una explicación...-Hermione lo miró. ¿Como podía saber el? ella es la que tenia los espacios en blanco, y no comprendía...se le escapó una lágrima.

-No entiendes Remus, no se que me pasa, tengo espacios en blanco, y...por la noches-hipó, y se secó unas lágrimas

-¿que pasa?-le preguntó Remus viéndola preocupado

-Tengo...sueños, pero siento que son reales, que los viví...,a veces, durante las clases o cuando estoy relajada, recuerdo diálogos, que no se cuando los tuve, que realmente no recuerdo pero se que lo dije, y cuando te veo...-paró de contarle.¡Que estùpida! estuvo a punto de decirle o que le pasaba cuando lo veía. Espero que Remus lo pasara por alto, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Cuando me ves que?- preguntó y el corazón le dio un salto.

-Nada-dijo cortante Hermione, mirando el piso.

-Hermione...-le dijo con esa vos que utilizaba cuando quería que le contara algo, entre enfadado y desafiante.

-Nada-y Hermione se paró-Tendría que haber vuelto a clase...eh...me...-empezó, pero caminó directamente hacia la puerta. Remus la alcanzo y la dio vuelta poniéndola frente suyo.

-Espera. Necesito contarte algo.-la tenia muy cerca, que ganas de besarla. Y que realmente ella fuera conciente de ello. Que lo deseara.

-¿que?- notó que la miraba raro. Remus la tomo de la mano, y la dirigió de nuevo a la cama. Ella sintió un cosquilleo cuando la toco.

-Esto va a ser difícil de contar, préstame atención y por favor, tenme paciencia...-Remus suspiró, y comenzó a relatar algo que le iba a costar mucho.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOO**

**Jaja, adelante 2 capítulos, ojala les guste.**

**Gracias por los futuros reviews.**

**Besos**


	4. Quizàs es demasiado tarde

**Imposible Resistirse**

4) Quizas es demasiado tarde...

Hermione lo observo atenta. Remus parecía muy nervioso y le costaba empezar a hablar, así que, tomando mucho coraje, lo tomo de la mano y le sonrió. Remus sintió que se derretía ante tal sonrisa.

-Bueno...todo...todo empezó la ves que viniste a mi despacho a corregir trabajos y ayudarme con otras cosas, ¿te acuerdas?- Hermione asintió -bueno, ese día...paso algo, que me dejo totalmente descolocado...em...tu...tu me besaste

Silencio incómodo

-¿QUE?!- Hermione se paró de repente. ¿Que? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando?-pero yo no...no recuerdo haber...-se calló y se sentó de nuevo con la vista perdida, sorprendida. Remus la observaba.

-Esos espacios en blanco que tienes...bueno, durante esos espacios, tu me besaste...eh...etc.-dijo Remus, para no tener que contar algo más. Hermione dejó de mirar a la nada, y dio vuelta la cabeza con rapidez-

-¡¿¿¿Etc.???!-pregunto nerviosa, ¿que era ese ETC?

-No, no, no pienses cualquier cosa por favor-le aclaró Remus medio sonrojado.

Dios, esto es incomodo.

-Pues, explícate-le pidió Hermione.

-Eh, creo que...mejor lo dejamos en que me besaste, ¿que te parece?-le dijo Remus. Realmente no quería explicar lo demás, la chica saldría corriendo de ahí.

-Remus, por el amor santo de Merlín dime que cosa hice-le dijo tan fuera de si, que Remus sintió miedo de que le revoleara algo por la cabeza.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Tu te me sentaste encima...-dijo tartamudeando-y...me besaste, me...me acariciaste...traté de safarme, pero me perseguiste por el despacho...te...te desabrochaste 2 botones de la camisa...¡y yo no sabia que hacer!-termino desesperado-jamás pensé que harías algo así, se que no me ves como otra cosa que tu amigo-dijo, y agacho la cabeza tristemente y se miró las manos. Hermione lo observaba con la boca abierta. ¿Había echo todo eso? todo eso, ¿y ella no recordaba nada? su primer beso con el y no lo recordaba, que desgracia. Lo había acariciado, a él. Hermione se puso tremendamente colorada, se sintió abochornada. Por supuesto que ella no haría nada así, nunca. Quiso articular algo, pero nada le salía. Y Remus seguía observando sus manos. Luego de tratar unas cuantas veces, logro decir algo.

-Perdón-Remus levanto la cabeza lentamente y la miró.-Lo siento mucho

-No fue tu culpa-le dijo Remus. Ahora era ella la que miraba sus manos. Tenia tantas ganas de que se la tragara la tierra.-No tiene que disculparte por nada_-"porque la verdad que me encanto tenerte así..."_-pensó. Ella seguía sin decir nada-Hermione...-la tomo del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Estaba un poco colorada, y se mordía el labio. Observo como lo hacia, le daban ganas de besarla.-Nada de lo que pasó es tu culpa.-y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla. Hermione, sintió el roce de su mano, y se estremeció. ¿Porque se lo hacia mas difícil? Ella estaba totalmente a sus pies, y el seguía siendo tan encantador, ¿que no se daba cuenta lo mucho que la afectaba? Remus bajó su mano, y miró al suelo, pensando como hacer para solucionar el problema y salir de esa situación tan embarazosa.

-Voy a ayudarte a que esto acabe-le dijo de repente. Hermione lo miró y no pudo descifrar expresión alguna tan solo su tranquilizadora vos-Se que jamás harías esto estando conciente, obviamente nada podría pasar, ni pasara. Quiero que sepas que lo que sucedió quedara aquí, nadie lo sabrá, y por mi parte te puedo asegurar, que ya esta olvidado.-dijo Remus, con seguridad. Hermione sintió que se encogía el corazón. Obviamente el querría parar esto, el nunca la desearía, ni nada parecido, solo era Hermione Granger la amiga de Harry Potter. Siempre estuvo seguro de ello, pero escucharlo de su boca era otra cosa. Por dios que le dolía.

-Estoy involucrado, y tu no podrás sola-siguió-se que esto te gustaría que lo resolvamos en secreto, pero lamento decirte que tendremos que pedir ayuda. No se que fue lo que te pasó en pociones...-Hermione lo miró sorprendida-si, estoy seguro que esto fue provocado por ese accidente...-Hermione lo meditó y era obvio, esa maldita poción, ojala les hubiera tocado otra.-,y no se tampoco lo que pasara si dejamos esto así por mas tiempo, no se si tiene efectos secundarios, no se si tu podrías reaccionar negativamente a ella con el transcurso de los días, no soy ningún experto en el arte de las pociones, eso te lo puedo asegurar. No es mi fuerte, pero lo que si tengo claro es que las cosas pueden empeorar si no se hace algo al respecto. Se a ciencia acierta que hasta a veces se vuelven irreversibles, no quiero que nada te afecte, por ende, es obvio...-terminó suspirando resignado-que necesitamos la ayuda del Profesor Snape.

-¡No! ¡No!,¡por favor debe haber algo más que se pueda hacer!-le dijo desesperada Hermione. ¡que vergüenza! no podría aguantar la mirada de ese viejo murciélago cuando Remus le explicara que ella lo anduvo besuqueando y que necesita ayuda para que eso acabara.

-Hermione, te aseguro que si tuviera otra alternativa no elegiría a Snape. Dime algo, ¿recuerdas el nombre de la poción?-le pregunto el profesor.

Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza-Las pociones fueron repartidas al asar. El profesor Snape nos dijo que nos daría los ingredientes, pero nadie sabría lo que estaba preparando, solo había que seguir las instrucciones. No se porque lo hizo...nuca lo ha hecho. Un nuevo método pràctico,supongo. Para cuando a alguno le saliera mal, hacerle probar la poción, y este no sabría la porquería que le podría tocar-termino frunciendo el seño. Estupido murciélago.

-O tal ves, para que ustedes se dieran cuenta de lo que estaban preparando por si mismos. Tienen que reconocer la poción si la ven, ya sea por su textura, color, o aroma-dijo Remus mirándola como si fuera obvio. Hermione bufó. Remus soltó una suave risa-¿No pensaste en eso? que raro.

-Todo lo que puedo maquinar en este momento, son planes de venganza contra Snape-dijo enojada. De la nada su humor se fue al demonio. Si no fuera por Snape y su maldita idea de asignar pociones por sorteo, si no fuera por Neville que le tiró esa sustancia encima, si no fuera por ella, si se hubiera corrido o reaccionado a tiempo, ahora todo estaba patas para arriba. Había echo cosas que nunca habría echo conciente y para colmo con su profesor, que encima amaba con toda el alma. Saber que tuvo sus besos, y no los recordaba era horrible. Tuvo sus labios, y no estuvo en sus cabales para saborearlos. No se acordaba lo suave de su piel. No se acordaba su sabor.

-Estoy segura que a Snape le dará mucha risa esto...-dijo triste-¿que pasa si "accidentalmente" se le escapa algo? Estoy segura que es lo suficiente serpiente para hacerlo a propósito-

-Lamentablemente, yo también estoy seguro de eso, tuve que aguantarme muchas cosas en mis años de alumno. Sirius le jugaba bromas al igual que James, y muchas veces yo salí perdiendo cuando Snape se vengaba. Su juego era husmear, y por eso descubrió mi "pequeño problema peludo". Creo que te acordaras que el fue quien revelo que yo era un licántropo en Hogwarts...-masculló Remus-pero no importa, se como hacer para q mantenga la boca cerrada.

-¿Que?-le pregunto la castaña

-Pedirle a Dumbledore que lo haga-dijo resueltamente el licántropo

-¡¿que?! Claaaaaro, incluyamos mas gente a la fiesta, adelante, mas humillación para mi -dijo sarcástica Hermione. Pero si. Era la única manera, ella lo sabía. Molesta largo un fuerte gruñido, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Remus suspiró y se inclino hacia atrás en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos y se quedo mirando a la nada-No lo puedo creer...no puedo creer que haya echo esas cosas-dijo luego de un rato Hermione.

-Yo tampoco...-dijo Remus mirando hacia ningún punto fijo. Hermione lo miro ceñuda y Remus salió de su ensoñación, y le sonrío. Por alguna razón ella le devolvió la sonrisa. La estaba animando para que no se sintiera incomoda. Miró su reloj. Se olvido por completo que tenía que volver a transformaciones.

-Es mejor que te vallas, ya debe haber terminado la hora de transformaciones-le dijo Remus mirándola.-yo le explicaré a la profesora la causa de tu ausencia...-Hermione lo miró levantando una ceja, desafiante-...porque teníamos algo importante que hablar acerca de la próxima clase-dijo rápidamente Remus. Hermione asintió satisfecha. Se levanto de la cama y Remus la acompaño hasta la puerta de su habitación, pero se acordó que esta estaba cerrada.

-Em...Hermione, ¿puedes abrir la puerta?-le preguntó señalándola.

-¿No lo puedes hacer tú?-le pregunto curiosa-y en primer lugar ¿porque esta cerrada la puerta?

-Eh...lo hiciste tú...-le dijo nervioso

-¿Como?-pregunto confusa.

-Cuando viniste acá...y...eh... _"otra ves lo mismo"-_Remus se frotó la nuca, medio avergonzado.-Cerraste la puerta con tu varita, y punto. Es todo lo que debes saber, y yo deje mi varita en el escritorio de adelante, por eso no puedo abrirla.-

-¡Remus, dime ahora mismo porque malditos demonios cerré esta puerta!-le dijo con los ojos cerrados y apretando los puños.

-¡Bueno, bueno!-"_que carácter por dios.."_-pensó-Viniste y te pasó lo mismo que en mi despacho, esa mirada nublada y brillante se hizo presente, ¡y prácticamente me arrojaste en la cama!-le dijo medio fuera de sì. Hermione enrojeció furiosamente. Remus se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y enrojeció también.-Abre...abre la puerta por favor-masculló

Hermione sacó su varita, y la abrió,luego paso por ella rápidamente totalmente colorada. Remus la siguió, y ya en la puerta de entrada, la abrió y trató de mirarla a los ojos sin demostrar mucha vergüenza.

-Escucha, tenemos que vernos para arreglar como vamos a hacer esto.

-Como quieres que hagamos eso, si cada ves que estoy contigo me tiro encima tuyo-le dijo mirando al suelo la Gryffindor.

-Am, cierto, creo que es mejor que vallamos directamente con Dumbledore. ¿Te parece el lunes a la tarde? luego de nuestra clase, iremos los dos juntos.-le dijo Remus, y Hermione asintió. Salió cabizbaja de la habitación sin despedirse, y Remus la observo preocupado.-Hey-la llamó. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró-Animo, todo va a estar bien-y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que le encantan a Hermione, y ella se la devolvió, tímidamente.

Cuando Remus cerró la puerta, se apoyo en ella, y se preguntó si sería lo demasiado resistente para poder sobrellevar la situación.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione logró disimular ante sus mejores amigos cuando le preguntaron si estaba bien, y pudo regalarles una sonrisa, pero no pudo evitar llorar cuando estuvo sola en su habitación. Sintió que todo lo que estaba viviendo era algo completamente equivocado. Estaba locamente enamorada de alguien que pensaba en ella como una niña, no como una mujer. Incapaz de poder entregarle su amor, o algo más que amistad. Sentía que alguien le había jugado una horrible broma, una burla a sus sentimientos. Tenerlo, pero sin ser conciente de ello, ¿donde se había visto? Seguramente sentiría horrible Remus todo lo que estaba pasando, y ella le daba lastima, hasta quizás asco por haberla tenido que tocar y besar. Lloró toda una tarde, hasta que escucho pasos de sus compañeras de cuarto las cuales entraron y se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa. Cuando bajó a cenar, tenía los ojos muy hinchados, pero logro hacerlo parecer como un resfriado que la tenía muy mal.

Mientras Hermione se sentía miserable, Remus totalmente confundido. Demasiadas cosas pasaron, y demasiadas descubrió. Le gustaba. ¡Le gustaba! ¡Su alumna! ¡Se llevaban como 20 años! era una locura_."Pero..."_-pensó- _"se supone que para el amor no hay edad..."_ ¿Amor? ¿Dijiste amor? por el amor de dios Remus Lupin, ¿que te esta pasando? Pero no lo podía evitar, ya era un caso perdido. No podía sacarle de su mente. De repente cada y una de las cosas a las que el se había acostumbrado, a su persona, todo le encantaba. Desde su sentido del humor, hasta lo furiosa que se ponía cuando la hacían enojar, desde su carácter de los mil demonios hasta su hermosa figura. Era imposible no pensar en lo preciosa que era. ¿Desde cuando ignoraba sus ojos, o su boca? esa boca...algo tenia, que lo volvía loco, sino no hubiera terminado como las veces anteriores. Y su manera de tocarlo. Sentía que ardía cada ves que recordaba aquello.

Pasó bastante tiempo sin verla y descubrió que a pesar de ser una especie de alivio, necesitaba verla otra ves, hablarle, estar con ella, pero a la ves, en la única ves que la pudo ver o tener cerca (rodeada de un montón de alumnos) fue en sus clases. Cabizbaja y un poco apartada, sentada casi atrás de todo, ella casi nunca levantaba la mano para responder sus preguntas, cosas que hacia siempre. Remus varias veces le pregunto directamente si ella sabia las respuestas, pero ella se limitaba a negar, y fingir que anotaba algo en su pergamino. "_Que por lo menos me dirija una de esas sonrisas, por favor, por favor..."_-pensaba sentado en su escritorio, observando a la clase, copiar un cuestionario. Había dejado de corregir, en realidad no había ni terminado la primera oración de la primera prueba de 3cer año, era ella, con esa forma de echarse el cabello hacia atrás, de morderse el labio inferior. Más de una ves se perdía mientras impartía clase mirándola a ella, esperando algún gesto de amistad, algo. Así pasaron 3 clases más, y nada. No iba más a la biblioteca, y se iba inmediatamente luego de comer. Aunque quisiera no podía intercambiar una palabra con ella. Parecía que tendría que esperar a verla en el despacho de Dumbledore.

Llegó el fin de semana, y como siempre todos aprovechaban para hacer las compras necesarias, y salir con amigos a Hosmeade.

Hermione no pudo negarse a las caritas de ángeles de Harry y Ron rogándole que valla con ellos, y salió en una fría mañana tratando de sonar lo mas animada posible. Pero cada ves que hacia una pausa al hablar, recordaba que pronto llegaría el lunes, y tendría que enfrentar al director del colegio, para que los ayude. A pesar de no entrometerse y no hacer preguntas, Harry no era estùpido. No era que Ron lo fuera, pero tenía cierto problema en detectar las cosas. Harry la observaba cuando leía como hacia comúnmente en la sala de Gryffindor, y mantenía la mirada fija en un punto de la página, luego de comer, prácticamente se escapaba de allí, cuando le hablaban no escuchaba y había que gritarle para que saliera de su nube, bajó a desayunar mas de una ves con los ojos hinchados y el estaba seguro que no se trataba de ningún resfriado. Pero preguntarle, podría resultar peligroso para el, ya que la ultima ves que Ron y el se entrometieron y hicieron preguntas de más, acabaron con 7 libros atacándolos por la sala común, cosa que Collin Creevey retrato muy bien con su cámara de fotos.

Sin embargo, tratando de ser delicado, se acerco a ella cuando veía libros en una nueva tienda en Hosmeade.

-Hey, ¿que miras? -le preguntó fingiendo interés a la castaña.

-No finjas interés...-le dijo Hermione siguiendo ojeando el libro, con el seño fruncido

Harry la miró dolido.- ¿No finjo, que le ves de raro conque uno de tus mejores amigos te pregunte en que material de lectura estas interesada esta semana?-le dijo hablando muy rápido. Hermione cerró el libro y lo miró arqueando una ceja. Se quedaron mirando largo rato, y la ceja de Hermione seguía igual. Harry bajó la mirada.-Bueno, ya...-le dijo y levanto las manos en señal de paz-solo quería ver...sabes que soy curioso...-le dijo sonriendo. Hermione le sonrió.

-¿Estás mejor del resfriado?-le preguntó Harry.

-Si, Gracias-le respondió volviendo a ojear el libro.

-Hermione...-le dijo Harry

-Ya te oí, te dije que si, gracias-le volvió a repetir.

-No es eso, te escuche, pero no me vengas con que era un resfriado, algo te pasa-le dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.

Hermione levanto la mirada del libro y tragó saliva. No pudo evitar su semblante triste. Harry se acerco un poco más y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Sabes que puedes contar conmigo verdad?-le dijo en vos baja, mirándolo con una mirada hermosa. Hermione lo miró, pensó en decirle. Pero no, mejor esperar, a lo que dijera Dumbledore.

-Si, lo se. No te preocupes, se que se va a resolver. Gracias por preocuparte-le dijo y le sonrió. Harry la siguió mirando, un poco preocupado, pero Hermione volvió a tomar un libro y a ojearlo.

No podía contarle, no por ahora. Si se podía ahorra la humillación, mejor. Intentaba convencerse que Dumbledore encontraría una solución, algo que no tenga que involucrar a Snape, pero era casi imposible.

Encima extrañaba tanto a Remus, deseaba tanto hablarle, o que le dirija una de sus miradas. Pero era imposible sin que ella intentara violarlo, así que puso distancia. Notaba a Remus medio alicaído, ¿sería porque la luna llena estaba por llegar? Lo que fuere, la distancia era necesaria, no quería que Remus tuviera que aguantarla más en ese estado.

Todos iban llegando al castillo de a poco, entre las alumnas mostraban las cosas que habían comprado, sobre todo ropa y accesorios, y entre los chicos discutían sobre figuras de quidditch, y cosas que habían comprado en Zonko. Remus entraba con Sirius, luego de tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla en las tres escobas, hablando. En realidad Sirius hablaba, Remus se limitaba a escucharlo.

-Me alegra haber dado una vuelta contigo, hace mucho que no hablábamos, y cosas por el estilo, estas desaparecido últimamente, ni una mísera lechuza, pedazo de bola de pelos ¬¬-le decía fingiendo enojo. Remus sonrió.

-Mira quien habla de bola de pelos..., perdona, es que...las clases y todo eso, me mantienen ocupado.-le dijo disculpándose. Siguieron caminando por un pasillo hacia el dormitorio de Remus. Dos chicos pasaban tomados de las manos, mirándose amorosamente, y Remus no pudo evitar mirarlos con algo de envidia y curiosidad. ¿Como seria ser amado? ¿Pero amado con toda el alma? ¿Compartir todos los momentos juntos?, jamás lo sabría. Sin querer pensó en Hermione. Que chica tan raramente hermosa. Hasta que salió de su nube para terminar justo unas últimas palabras que le decía Sirius.

-...Y bueno, no pude evitar invitarla a pasar a mi casa, pobrecita, hacia mucho frió...-termino mirando pasar a un chico corriendo persiguiendo a una chica. Luego giró hacia adelante, sacando de su bolsillo un chupetín azul y se lo metió a la boca, tirando el papelito que lo envolvía hacia atrás. Como Remus iba un poco más atrás, alcanzó a atraparlo.

-Ensucias...-le dijo solamente, y se guardo el papelito en el bolsillo. Sirius siguió su trayecto hasta que llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Remus. La abrió directamente y el paso primero que el licántropo. Encendió las luces con su varita, corrió las cortinas que tapaban un pequeño paisaje de Hogwarts, y entro al baño. Se mojo un poco el pelo, y se lo acomodo frente al espejo, y salió rápidamente para recostarse como siempre hacia en el sillón. Se sacó el chupetín de la boca, y saboreo su sabor, mirándolo vagamente. Hasta que miró hacia la entrada, en donde Remus seguía parado, mirándolo con una ceja levantada.

-¿Que?-le preguntó Sirius

- ¬¬ ¡pasa!,mi cuarto es tu cuarto, quieres algo más, un café quizás? ¿o deseas recostarte en mi cama?-le dijo sarcástico Remus, cerrando la puerta y mirándolo.

-Nada de propuestas indecentes ¬¬-le dijo Sirius. Remus lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

Caminó hacia su escritorio, y dejó los libros que había comprado. Se sacó la capa, y caminó a su dormitorio. Cuando volvió Sirius miraba de cerca uno de los objetos que brillaban. Se acerco al de color negro brillante y lo miró curioso, luego se alejo, estremeciéndose

-Dios, ¿que es esto Remus? se siente algo raro cuando estas cerca-

-No te acerques mucho, sirve para encerrar malos pensamientos, o sentimientos. Me costó mucho encontrarlos. Mas el que tengo en mi pieza, es uno de los mas buscados.

-¿Solo sirve para eso?

-No, tiene otras funciones, cada uno tiene un color diferente...pues son para diferentes cosas.

-Y el rojo, que veo desde acá que esta en tu habitación, por Ej., ¿para que es?

Remus, lo miró a Sirius, y lo vio muy interesado. Se dio vuelta observando la ventana, donde se veía un lado de unos de las lagos que rodeaba Hogwarts.

-No es nada especial, otro día te diré-le dijo en un tono bajo. Sirius notó algo en su vos, pero no hizo mas preguntas y se volvió a recostar.

De pronto se noto algo en el cielo, un pequeño punto negro, que cada ves se agrandaba más. Se fue haciendo más visible, hasta que Remus distinguió a una lechuza de plumas rojizas. No parecía venir de muy lejos, ya que apareció rodeando el castillo. Llegó a la ventana, y se paro en el alfeizar esperando a que le abran. Remus lo hizo rápidamente, y dejo pasar el ave, que se poso encima de sus últimos pergaminos manchados de tinta. Desato el pequeño nudo que envolvía a un rollo pergamino, y lo leyó.

_**Profesor Lupin:**_

**_Disculpe si lo molesto con esta carta, pero le aseguro que será breve. Le quería decir que este lunes a la tarde, es mejor que cada uno valla por su parte hacia el despacho de Dumbledore por obvias razones. No es necesario que me acompañe, yo estaré ahí a las 6 de la tarde, lo veo allí._**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Remus termino de leer, y doblo el pergamino pensativo. La carta de Hermione había sido muy fría. Se había dirigido a el como Profesor, no como Remus.

-¿De quien es la lechuza?-le pregunto Sirius

-Dumbledore-le mintió Remus.

Parece que no podría conversar con ella hasta el lunes a las 6 de la tarde. Volvió a mirar la carta y leyó "profesor Lupin".Profesor, solo soy su profesor. Un hombre grande, profesor de una alumna. Nada más. Basta de pensar en algo más.

¿Pero porque seguía deseando sus labios? Maldición. Quizás es demasiado tarde...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOOOOooOoOoOoOoOOOOooooooOOOoo**

**Merezco la horca --.La Escuela me impidió seguir escribiendo, subo este cap, para luego buscar mas inspiración y seguir con este fic del cual me enamoro cada ves mas. Gracias por la paciencia, y por no putearme en los reviews, se aprecia xx.**

**Lucía**


	5. Necesito mas

**-IMPOSIBLE RESISTIRSE-**

**5)-**** Necesito más…**

Paso todo un domingo convenciéndose de que tanta frialdad era necesaria. Por eso Hermione no se mostró nada amistosa cuando lo vio el domingo el la cena. Remus se acerco al trío con una sonrisa, y los saludo. Cuando saludó a Hermione esta solo dijo un seco_: "Hola"_, que dejo a Remus muy triste. El profesor les preguntó unas cuantas cosas, que solo respondieron Harry y Ron y se alejo, lentamente con la cabeza gacha. Hermione lo observó irse de reojo, y no pudo evitar las ganas de llorar. Remus siempre había sido demasiado bueno con ella. Siempre sintió un trato especial por su parte, y eso la hacia sentirse querida. Pero solo era un cariño casi paternal por parte de él, estaba segura. Por dios que no lloraría enfrente de Harry y Ron. Pero casi se le escapa una lagrima cuando Harry le preguntó suspicaz el porque de su seriedad y frialdad para con Remus. Ella negó con la cabeza, como si fuera una idea ridícula, y tomó sus cosas (un gran libro que había usado para leer por debajo de la mesa) y salió a paso rápido hacia la sala común.

No lo quería tratar mal o distante, pero si había algún tipo de acercamiento tenía miedo de cometer de nuevo locuras. Pensó que Remus entendería su actitud, era también para su bien, pues no tendría que tenerla revoloteándole y besándolo. Pero Remus parecía triste por su alejamiento. Mientras caminaba por uno de los pasillos que más usaba, el que iba a la biblioteca, apretó fuerte su libro contra su pecho, y se mordió el labio inferior. Siempre la acompañaba a su sala común. Siempre se encontraban en la biblioteca y caminaban desde allí, hablando de cualquier cosa. Para Hermione era excelente, así tenia una excusa para verlo sonreír.

El único lugar donde conseguía pensar, enfocarse, despejarse, era en la biblioteca. Sentía un ambiente tan conocido y familiar, el aroma de los libros viejos le encantaba, el silencio y la tranquilidad era perfecto para ella. Se sentía protegida entre las estanterías, protegida por libros… ¿donde se vio eso? Pero ellos no la podían criticar, ni insultar. No la miraban con asco o indiferencia. Siempre estaban ahí para cuando ella quería leerlos, y ella se sentía acompañada cada vez que llevaba un libro encima. Quizás sonara patético…pero así se sentía.

Pasando por la entrada, y observando bien por donde caminaba porque todo estaba muy oscuro, tan solo con algunas velas que flotaban muy alejadas de los libros y otras en las mesas. Dejó sus cosas en una mesa, y aparto la silla para sacarse la capa y dejarla en el respaldo de la misma, sin darse cuenta que del otro lado de la mesa, en una silla, había colgada una capa y colgado un maletín de aspecto muy viejo. Se sacó la colita alta, y se despeino un poco el pelo. Luego se arremango la camisa. El pelo casi le pasaba la cintura, y últimamente lograba controlar su melena un poco más, y permanecía más estilizada y con suaves ondulaciones cosa que muchos habían notado. Sin embargo ella seguía con su capa y saco una o dos tallas más grande. No le gustaba que se le pegara al cuerpo la ropa, se sentía muy expuesta a que los demás vieran sus curvas. Y aunque ella no creía ser digna de las miradas masculinas, más de uno se había dado cuenta de la enorme belleza que Hermione escondía debajo de sus túnicas. Caminó segura entre las primera 3 estanterías y doblo a la derecha. Hacía mas de una semana que deseaba leer una novela muggle, pero nunca la encontraba en su estante. Según la bibliotecaria habían sacado el libro hacia mucho, y el que lo tenía prometió llevarlo a lo largo de esa semana. Esperaba que ya lo hubiera devuelto. Pero llegó y parada enfrente, el libro seguía sin estar en su lugar. Frunció el ceño, la obra no era tan grande como para tardarse tanto en leerla, ¿que hacían con aquel libro? Se dio vuelta y camino hacia la esquina para retroceder y agarrar algún otro libro de la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero chocó contra algo que la hizo tambalearse contra la estantería más cercana a ella, tan fuerte, que algunos libros cayeron. Hermione sintió una punzada en el hombro, y a la ves se tapó la cabeza cuando sintió que se le venían libros encima. Sintió unas fuertes manos que la tomaron muy arriba de la cintura, casi llegando al busto, y la empujaron hacia un costado. Se sintió entre los brazos de alguien mas alto que ella, y sintió un corazón latir acelerado, pues tenia sus manos contra el pecho de aquel chico. Lo vio sacar la varita y agitarla rápidamente, y los libros cayeron sin hacer el menor ruido. Hermione se quedó apoyada contra ese pecho, disfrutando de su calidez, y entonces alguien la tomo de los hombros y la alejo. Cuando miró al chico, supo inmediatamente que si es que había un dios, la odiaba. Era Remus, con esos ojos mieles, que ahora parecían atravesarla. Se quedó mirándolo, sonrojada, hasta que se dio cuenta que le dolía el hombro, justo donde la agarraba el profesor.

-¿Te duele el hombro? discúlpame Hermione, no sabes cuanto lo siento. Venia totalmente distraído, no pensé en encontrar a alguien a esta hora, y cuando todos los alumnos están cenando.

-No tenia hambre-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Hermione."_Estùpida_-pensó-_algo coherente seria lo mejor para decir en esta situación"_

_-_Oh, ya veo.-Remus sintió de nuevo esa incomodidad que últimamente lo acompañaba cuado tenia que hablar con ella. Hermione se observaba las manos, nerviosa. Se concentraba todo lo que podía en mantener la cordura. Por ahora sus palpitaciones eran bastante normales, y sin embargo, estaba segura que si lo miraba directamente a los ojos lo besaría sin control.

-Hermione…-empezó Remus. Ella simplemente gruño en señal de que lo escuchaba.-porque…¿porque cambiaste tu forma de ser conmigo?-Eso la tomó desprevenida, no pensó que seria tan directo. Trago saliva.

-No he cambiado mi forma de ser. Tan solo me aseguro que lo de antes no pase nunca mas.

Remus sintió una presión en su pecho. Así que realmente ella no quería que eso pasara nunca más. El no podía decir lo mismo, deseaba estamparla contra la biblioteca de nuevo y comerla a besos. No lo estaba mirando, se miraba las manos, por eso la obligo a levantar el rostro. Levantando su mano muy lentamente hasta su mentón, para luego tocarlo casi como si fuera una caricia. Se atrevió a rozarlo con uno de sus dedos y sentir su suave piel. Hermione respiraba con dificultad. El profesor le levantó el mentón, y Hermione lo miró a los ojos. Tenia una mirada tan profunda y hermosa, parecía querer decir algo. Remus la miraba, hasta que como siempre sus ojos se desviaron a su boca. Hermione lo miró sonrojada, pero el simplemente seguía prendido de sus labios. ¿Que hacia? ¿Porque hacia eso?."Yo si quiero que se repita".Remus quedó segado, quería besarla, acariciarla. Los ojos le brillaban y Hermione cuando vio que se acercaba, se estremeció involuntariamente. Remus volvió a mirarla a los ojos, con una cara demasiado lujuriosa. Prácticamente la devoró con la mirada, y Hermione creyó no poder sonrojarse más de lo que estaba, sentía que la cara le ardía. Bueno, no solo la cara. Se mordió el labio inferior como siempre hacia cuando no tenia idea de que hacer en ciertas circunstancias, y Remus subió un poco más la mano de su mentón hasta sus labios y los acaricio tan despacio y suave, que sin querer la castaña cerró los ojos y se inclino muy poquito hacia delante. De la nada sintió que la mano o estaba mas, y abrió los ojos pestañando porque se le habían nublado. Remus la observaba demasiado extasiado y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, se acerco del todo a ella y la tomo de la cintura. Luego la empujo hacia atrás, caminando despacio.

-Remus…-dijo Hermione

-Necesito probarte. Tus labios saben tan bien.

Hermione se quedo en shock y Remus lo noto porque sonrió de lado. Ella se hubiera caído, si no fuera porque Remus la sostenía. Casi no podía camina hacia atrás, Remus la llevaba, luego toco algo con la espalda, y Remus se acerco todavía mas a ella, pegándose a su cuerpo. Se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien, que Hermione casi gime en el momento que se pegó casi abruptamente contra ella. Temía perder el control, pero a Remus no parecía importarle y eso la desesperaba.

Remus se movió mas contra ella, siempre observando su reacción, cosa que hacia sonrojar mas a Hermione porque casi no podía aguantar las ganas de suspirar.

-¿Porque estas haciendo esto? Basta, por favor…-le pidió y puso sus manos en su pecho tratando de separarlo. El licántropo tomo sus manos y las sostuvo encima de la cabeza de ella, contra la estantería. Ahora Hermione se sentía demasiado indefensa. Remus se le acercó a su oreja derecha.

-Sos tan tierna, tan inocente…- y besó debajo de su oreja. Hermione soltó un leve gemido mezclado con un extraño sonido gutural por querer contenerlo. Lo escucho suspirar a Remus contra su cuello y noto que hacia más presión sobre ella con su cuerpo.

-Tengo la necesidad que escucharte gemir…lo necesito…-le susurro Remus. Hermione quería hablar pero no podía. Remus estaba tan raro, pero tan pasional. Y ella lo amaba y lo deseaba de cualquier manera habida y por haber. Nunca había conocido esta etapa de él. Apretó los labios fuertemente cuando una mano acaricio su muslo por encima de la falda. Subió hasta su cadera y saco su camisa hacia fuera pero no la acaricio por debajo, sino que siguió subiendo y rozó sus pechos. Los acaricio sobre la tela muy suavemente, y Hermione suspiro unas cuantas veces. Siguió subiendo y acaricio su cuello para luego empezar a desabrochar su camisa, lo hizo muy despacio, haciéndola desesperar. Cuando termino, acaricio su cintura y su estomago, luego metió dos dedos dentro de la tela de la falda, y Hermione gimió muy bajito, eso hizo que Remus metiera toda su mano dentro, y Hermione gimió mas alto. El profesor casi gime con ella, pero pudo aguantar. Entonces la besó. La besó con todo el amor que pudo, demostrándole lo que lo atraía, como la deseaba. Metió su mano entre su pelo y Hermione volvió a gemir contra su boca, y esta ves el hizo lo mismo. Cuando se separo sentía sus labios latir, y la respiración agitada, estaba demasiado excitado sin siquiera tocarla directamente, lo volvía loco. Hermione pensó que se iba a desmayar de placer, estaba segura que eso no era tanto como para estar en esa condición, pero sentía que ardía con un solo roce. Remus se predio de su cuello y lo beso y mordió como si su vida dependiera de eso, bajo a su clavícula y luego llegó a uno de sus pechos, lo beso por encima del sujetador negro, y sintió a Hermione estremecerse y gemir. Ella deseó llegar hasta el final, no podía pensar en otra cosa, el placer la tenía segada, y Remus empezaba a besar su vientre con tanta dulzura y amor, que le parecía que estaba soñando. Hermione se recostó más contra el estante cuando sintió a Remus levantarle la falda y besar su muslo izquierdo, era demasiado…

De la nada cayeron 2 libros, y Remus se levanto rápidamente, según le pareció a Hermione, preocupado porque alguien estuviera dando vueltas cerca de allí, pero apenas Remus la miró, este empezó a gesticular raro. Movía la cabeza como espantando algo, y pestañaba. Luego lo vio separarse y agarrarse la cabeza. Remus se sintió despertar. Miró fijamente a Hermione y la vio con la camisa abierta y la falda subida. ¿Porque estaba ella…?

-Hermione... ¿porque…?- Empezó, pero la mirada se le fue rápidamente a los pechos de la gryffindor. Se obligó a levantar la mirada y la vio agitada y confundida. Luego, triste, se abrochó la camisa lentamente, pero decidida. Estaba pasmada. ¿Lo que paso recién fue un sueño? ¿O realmente lo viví ?No, imposible. Se bajo la falda y se puso todas las prendas en su lugar, y salio corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo. Remus la observo boquiabierto y sin entender nada de nada, y sin embargo algo le decía que tenía que seguirla, así que eso hizo. Ella choco contra una estantería y casi resbala al doblar por un pequeño pasillo con una pila inmensa de libros pero consiguió llegar a la salida de la biblioteca. Aun así Remus estaba casi alcanzándola y lo sabía porque escuchaba los zapatos resonando muy cerca de ella. El profesor escucho a la familiar vos de Madame Pince gritando. Parece que no era ella la que tiro los libros, sino algún alumno distraído, sin embargo ellos parecerían mas sospechosos si los veía huyendo despavoridos de la biblioteca. Remus corrió más rápido y justo al final de la ultima estantería, doblo y la encontró atravesando el umbral de la puerta de salida. Con tan solo acelerar un poco mas logro agarrarla de un brazo y voltearla.

Espera un minuto, ¿porque estas escapando así?- le dijo Remus un poco fuera de si y sin aliento.

Suéltame…-le dijo tratando de zafarse con furia.

De ninguna manera, no hasta que me digas porque demonios te compartas de esta manera-le dijo serio Remus, ahora acercándola mas a el y hablándole muy cerca.

Entonces se escucho el ruido de otros zapatos, y la voz histérica de la bibliotecaria. Remus tomo a Hermione más posesivamente, y la arrastro hacia el aula más cercana. Corrieron 3 largos metros, el forcejeando con ella, y ella maldiciendo y tratando de correr en dirección opuesta a Remus.


	6. Lo admito,me vuelves loco

**Antes de comenzar el capitulo, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón sus reviews, y gracias por su preocupación por mis problemas amorosos. No es nada fácil, pero gracias a mis amigas, personas maravillosas, poco a poco voy progresando.**

**Espero que disfruten el capitulo y perdón por la tardanza.**

**-Imposible Resistirse-**

5-Lo admito, me vuelves loco…

-Remus…suel...ta...me...aagrr-susurraba Hermione. Remus la ignoraba completamente. con el ceño fruncido conducía a Hermione a través de un pasillo. Caminaba muy rápido, tanto que Hermione tropezaba continuamente, pero a el no le importa. Estaba arto de

pensarla todo el día, y que ella lo ignorara, ahora se hacia la ofendida y el no tenia idea de porque. Era el colmo, se iba a volver loco.

Encontró un aula a la que nunca nadie entraba como muchas de Hogwarts. Simplemente estaban deshabilitadas, o había algún problema mágico para usarla. El licántropo se paro de repente y empujo la puerta. Esta no se abrió. Y Hermione mirándolo enojada, observo como sacaba su varita y haciendo un movimiento brusco, como si la puerta lo hubiera herido gravemente, la abría. Entro arrastrándola y cuando estuvieron dentro la puso enfrente suyo con tanta fuerza que Hermione empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

La miro directo a los ojos, de una manera muy intimidante y Hermione noto como se ponía colorada en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Que?-le dijo cortante. Remus solo continuo observándola. Ella empezaba a ponerse todavía más nerviosa. Pero, un minuto, ¿Por qué el la miraba como si ella hubiera echo malo, como si se tuviera que avergonzar? recordó lo que paso en la biblioteca, y lo miro

con furia.¿Que demonios fue eso?

Se soltó de Remus y se aparto, dolida. ¿Estaba jugando con ella acaso?

Remus apunto a la puerta y pronuncio algo en vos demasiado baja para que Hermione lo escuchara.

-Porque reaccionaste así? porque saliste corriendo de la biblioteca?- le reprocho Remus con una vos fuerte, mientras guardaba su varita.

-No se haga el desentendido, y déjeme salir de aquí-le respondió cortante Hermione poniéndose una colita alta, con mucha brusquedad. Remus la miro entre dolido y enojado.

-Hace unos momentos no me tratabas de usted. No entiendo nada…-dijo.

-¡No me importa! ¡Déjeme salir de aquí ahora mismo!- le grito Hermione, furiosa. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero se froto los ojos cuando noto que salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

El profesor se adelanto y trato de acercarse a ella cuando la vio frotarse los ojos, realmente no entendía nada de nada. Hermione retrocedió y lo miro negando, como diciéndole silenciosamente que no se acercara mas. El se quedo parado, mirándola. Luego de unos cuantos segundos el profesor hablo.

-Hermione...

-No.

-¡Escúchame!

-No ¡...Ahora me dice que no sabe de lo que hablo!...¡Que no entiende!¿Es una broma? si es así, es la cosa mas desagradable que nunca me han hecho. Yo no soy de…esas...Tengo sentimientos, para mi cosas como esa, algo tan intimo, es importante...

-Pero es que realmente no se...

-¡Basta! Quiero irme, ahora mismo, sino gritare tan fuerte que…

-Inténtalo.-la desafió Remus, bastante disgustado porque la chica no parecía querer explicarle nada.-Nadie te escuchara…-Se acerco y notando como ella retrocedía todavía mas, le espeto autoritariamente- Quiero saber el motivo de que me estés gritando en este momento. Si estas enojada por todo lo que paso, te digo que eso no fue para nada culpa mía. Intente apartarte todo lo que pude. Estoy intentando conservar la calma, y tratar de que todo esto no sea más vergonzoso de lo que ya es, pero ignorarme, no hablarme, ni dirigirme la mirada, no resolverá nada. Teníamos una amistad…al menos eso creo…y solo porque…

-No se atreva a insinuar que yo quería esto. Jamás hubiera...-a Remus se le retorció el corazón, sintió un vació enorme en el estomago. "jamás hubiera...".Perfecto. Hermione no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas. Ella quiso decir que jamás hubiera pensado que algo así pasaría, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Esto era enfermizo. Era peligroso todo lo que pasaba, teniendo en cuenta lo enamorada que estaba.

No quería hablar mas, si el se negaba a hablar o reconocer lo que paso en la biblioteca, no tenia nada mas que hablar. Avanzo decididamente hacia la puerta pero Remus se le puso adelante tan rápido que ella casi choca con el.

-¡Córrase! ¡AUXILIO! POR FAVOR, AYUDA…-, grito desesperada esperando que alguien la escuchara; que sabia que era muy imposible, o que Remus se hartara y le abriera. La segunda opción era la más segura.

-Basta, nadie puede escucharte-le dijo Remus levantando la vos para hacerse oír por sobre Hermione, que gritaba a grito pelado.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, POR FAVOOORRR, AYUDAAA, AYUDAAA-seguía gritando, esta vez dando vueltas por el aula.

-¡BASTA!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Remus se arto y la tomo de la cintura y le tapo la boca .Hermione lo miro con ojos desorbitados y se puso colorada casi al instante. Remus la miraba, agitado.

Sintió el dulce aroma a vainilla que la chica siempre despedía. Tan embriagante y ella era tan liviana y calida.

Hermione empezó a sentir un calorcito, y algo en el estomago que parecía dar vueltas. No le gustaba eso. Empezó a respirar agitada tan solo con notar como las manos de Remus se apretaban mas contra su cintura y la levantaba mas del suelo, acercándola a el. Desesperada, comenzó a moverse y patalear.

-MMmFFhh!!-dijo, con la mano de Remus contra su boca. El la miro sin inmutarse, ya que la chica no hacia más que hacer que Remus se balanceara un poco. Hermione, viendo eso, comenzó a moverse todavía mas hasta que logro que el la apoyara en el suelo.

Pensando que la dejaría irse al fin comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, pero Remus la tomo mas posesivamente de la cintura y la llevo hacia atrás mas rápido de lo que ella podía caminar. Mirándolo asustada vio como Remus la observa sin ninguna expresión

definida en la cara.

Hermione sintió la fría pared contra su espalda y con horror vio como Remus estaba frente a ella mirándola con los labios entreabiertos y respirando entrecortadamente. Ella entreabrió los labios, lista para decirle que se alejara, pero el saco su varita y con un limpio movimiento la dejo sin habla. Hermione gesticulo nerviosa, viendo que nada salía de su boca. Le dijo unas cuantas groserías a Remus, que las reconoció y le sonrió de una manera muy sensual y ella se quedo paralizada. ¡Esa maldita sonrisa! El corazón le latía demasiado rápido y no mejoro cuando vio a Remus mirarla serio,para luego levantar su mano y tocar su labios. Los recorrió como si tuviera curiosidad. Hermione suspiro automáticamente, y un sonidito raro salio de su boca, que por supuesto no se escucho. Agradeció eso, con toda su alma. Remus observaba sus labios, como comiéndolos con la mirada. Suspiro como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo que no debería y Hermione se apretó más contra la pared cuando lo vio descender sobre su boca. Paso su lengua suavemente, por el labio inferior de Hermione, tan suavemente que casi parecía quedarse en el mismo lugar. Torturando, sensualmente…

Hermione cerró los ojos de inmediato cuando sintió su lengua, sintió un retorcijon en la panza que la hizo gemir, pero no se escucho. Sintió un cosquilleo, y algo muy raro que no sabia definir en una zona muy sensible de su cuerpo, cosa que la avergonzó demasiado, quizás una de las razones por la cual enrojeció un poco mas. Era esa sensación de deseo que no supo identificar estando en la biblioteca, jamás había sentido algo tan intenso. Succiono su labio, y Hermione puso las manos en el pecho de el, como rogando que parara. Pero demasiado extasiado estaba como parar, volvió a succionar un poco mas y Hermione retorció su túnica, como tratando de agarrarse de algo, ese gesto lo hizo suspirar."¿Que estas haciendo?". La mente de Remus enviaba mensajes de alerta,"¡de aléjate ya mismo, estúpido!", pero el las evito olímpicamente. Es que no podía...ella era algo tan suave, tan…inocente...se moría de ganas de...

Tomo sus muñecas y las aparto de su pecho, las puso sobre la pared un poco más arriba de las orejas de Hermione y se apretó más contra ella. Si, era hermoso, era el cielo. Sentirla tan cerca, chocar sus caderas contra ella. Solo con eso, ya podía morir tranquilo. Mordió su labio y se deleito con notar que Hermione suspiraba salvajemente sobre su boca. Abrió los ojos para observar su expresión y casi pierde el control definitivamente. Su cara de entrega, de placer, ruborizada, con labios húmedos…tan preciosa…Ella abrió sus ojos con dificultad al no sentir mas sus dientes sobre su labio inferior, y lo vio mirándola con tanto deseo que volvió a sentir un retorcijon en la panza. Remus no podría creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Era una explosión tan grande de tantas cosas. La cabeza le zumbaba, el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, se sentía acalorado, excitado como nunca en su vida, y algo mas, un extraño sentimiento, que le daba ganas de llorar, de suplicar porque ella se quedara con el, que le diera la oportunidad…no tenia ganas de analizar lo que sentía en ese momento, quería hacerle el amor…porque la amaba…

Se acerco lentamente a su boca, y la beso, como si besara a una muñeca, para luego introducir su lengua y apretarse mas contra ella. Noto que Hermione tenía dificultad para estar parada, y la sintió estremecerse cuando recorrió el interior de su boca. Justo cuando se sentía nublar, cuando algo salvaje se apodero de el y lo único que quería era hacerla suya en ese mismo instante, su cabeza se lleno de imágenes. Se alejo lentamente de Hermione y la miro, confundido. Pasaron una tras otra, todas mezcladas mientras se escuchaban diálogos, gemidos. Hasta que pararon y una imagen se reprodujo como si fuera un sueño. El contra Hermione, sujetándola contra una biblioteca, desabrochándole la camisa. Luego el besando su cuello, y bajando a sus muslos, el se alejaba, y ella lo miraba con una tremenda pena. La ultima cosa que vio, fue a Hermione corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y el saliendo tras ella. Todo volvió a la normalidad demasiado rápido, y a Remus le costo enfocar las cosas. Hermione lo miraba, trato de hablarle, pero no podía, así que lo sujeto y lo miro, hasta que el la miro fijamente sorprendido. Recordó cosas rarísimas. Eso…era eso por lo que Hermione estaba enojada. ¿Pero porque hizo eso el? Se acordó de si mismo, como si mirara desde afuera, como si eso lo hubiera echo otra persona, pero aun así podía sentir lo que sintió cuando la tenia contra la biblioteca. Tanta pasión, tanta y tan desenfrenada. Hermione movía la boca, pero el no escuchaba nada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle porque no hablaba, cuando recordó, que el la había dejado sin habla. Alarmado, la volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Esta...bien?-le pregunto Hermione muy suavemente.

-Si-le respondió y la miro. Preciosa. ¿Que pasaba? la manera en que lo miraba, preocupada, le parecía adorable.-Perdón, no quise…y...lo de antes…yo...-Remus no sabia por donde empezar.

-¿Porque...?-le pregunto y bajo la cabeza mirando al piso. El "¿porque me pedís perdón?", se perdió en algún lugar de su garganta."No quise".Tantas palabra que hacían tan mal...

-Hermione, te juro, que te decía la verdad cuando te dije que no entendía nada. Yo...no recordaba haberte hecho nada. Por favor créeme. Fue extraño, recuerdo…como pasajes. Diálogos, gemi…-se interrumpió de la nada, a punto de decir la palabra "gemidos",muy inconveniente para este momento.-Recuerdo estar parado de la nada en la biblioteca, y verte frente a mi...toda.-.así…y…luego salí corriendo detrás de ti. Es como si lo hubiera echo otra persona. Yo, te pido mil disculpas, no se realmente...

Hermione enfureció de repente. ¿Ahora se acordaba? ¿Cuando la había arrojado contra la pared, y la había besado de esa manera? porque se hacia el desentendido y recién ahora reaccionaba. Estúpido. Tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo de allí. No era lógico su comportamiento...parecía fuera de lugar, como si realmente no recordara...Hermione lo miro frunciendo el ceño, pensativa.¿Podría ser posible?

-Quizás...no. No puede ser. Tu me dijiste que recuerdas imágenes y diálogos, ¿verdad?-le pregunto muy rápido.

-S-si...-le contesto el licántropo, confundido por los gestos de furia que vio en la cara de la Gryffindor, y luego de la nada, la sorpresa.

-No puede ser...-murmuro sorprendida.

-¿Que pasa?

-A mi me pasaba igual. Entre clases, en sueños. Veía las cosas, desde afuera. Como si viera una película. Llegue a pensar que eran fantasías...o algo...-dijo hablando sin darse cuenta. Remus la miro. ¿Fantasías? ¿Con el? Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se aclaro la garganta. Se puso colorada de repente.

-Quiero decir...no sabia que mas podía ser...y…eh-Se callo sin saber que decir. Remus sintió tantas ganas de besarla. Cuando se dio cuenta, se asusto al sentir el corazon desbocado. Se toco el pecho y corrió la mirada de Hermione. Si hacia algo fuera de la relación alumna/profesor, la heriría. Ella no quería saber nada con el..debe haber sido desesperante la situación para ella. Pero sin embargo no se aparto,o lo intento parar. Momento. Si lo intento, el no la dejo. Sintió mucha culpa, casi la obligo, la acorralo contra la pared. ¡Por merlín! ¡cerro la puerta, y hasta le quito el habla! Era una locura.

Estaba dispuesto a hablarle y pedirle perdón una ves mas por todo lo que le hizo pasar, se dio vuelta y la miro. Estaba abrochándose un botón de la camisa, que se había desprendido. Se estaba volviendo loco, era obvio, ¿como algo así podía darle ganas de desabrocharle los botones uno por uno? Se veía gran parte de su cuello, y tenia todo el pelo desprendido de la colita alta. Trato de arreglarlo, al levantar los brazos la camisa subió un poco y se vio parte de su cadera, Remus se mordió fuerte el labio y tratar de bloquear las imágenes de el besándola por ahí. Chasqueo la lengua molesta al ver que su pelo no se arreglaba, y se saco la colita rápidamente, soltando sus rulos castaños ahora mas elaborados, cosa que se extraño Remus. Sin embargo, ella movió la cabeza tratando de apartarlo y Remus se quedo embobado. Era lo mas sexy que nunca hubiera visto. Sintió presión en su estomago, y el corazón empezó a latir mas rápido. Reacciono justo a tiempo, se aparto rápidamente, y camino hacia el otro extremo del aula. Estaba desesperado, pero intento que no se le notase mucho. Apoyó su cabeza contra la pared y se concentro en planear una buena lección para la clase de mañana. Pero no funcionaba para nada bien. Quisiera saber la razón de todo esto, ¿ porque el?,siendo tan débil...justo a el se le presentaban esta clase de problemas. Empezó a pensar lo que le dijo la chica, los síntomas se parecen, hay muchas semejanzas. Abrió los ojos y observo la pared de piedra, si, encajaba, otra cosa no podía ser, pero había que averiguar muchas cosas. ¿Porque?, ¿como?...Hermione termino de atarse correctamente el pelo, haciéndolo un poco distraída, pues se quedo mas pensando que arreglándose el pelo adecuadamente. Se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba del otro lado del aula y se quedo confundida. Lo observo, apoyado contra la pared. Camino hacia el.

-Eh... ¿Profesor?-le pregunto preocupada. Remus parecio no escucharla. Se acerco y le toco la espalda, el se dio vuelta al instante, como si el toque le quemara. Remus la observo pegado a la pared, casi petrificado. Al verlo asi, Hermione dió un paso mas,sin darse cuenta.

-Detente. Para ahi por favor-Hermione lo miro, parada en el mismo lugar

-Esta pasando exactamente lo que te pasa a ti...-dijo, asustado y sorprendido.-Esto es muy peligroso. No hay forma de parar, uno se nubla totalmente, podríamos terminar haciendo una locura, o lo mas horrible, que yo te obligue...-la miro serio. Hermione tan solo lo miraba un poco sonrojada, pero con el ceño fruncido. Maldición, era una locura! aun así, sin estar tan cerca, sin estar haciendo nada fuera de lo común, la miraba y se quedaba embobado. Ella entreabrió los labios para decir algo, y Remus los contemplo con deseo. Se callo sin saber que decir, y el siguió mirándola. La podría besar otra ves, ¿no? ¿porque no? quería volver a sentirlos, tan tibios...

Hermione volvió a mirar a Remus. ¿Ella estaba alucinando o volvió a mirarle la boca?, apenas había pensado eso y Remus reacciono. ¡Alerta!.El licántropo pestaño varias veces, y giro la cabeza. Desesperaba completamente el estado en que se ponía, y el estúpido corazón empezaba a latir...

-Que pas...?-empezó la gryffindor

-Demonios, Hermione, ¿que no se nota?.No puedo dejar de mirarte los labios, maldita sea.-le dijo levantando la vos y sin querer acercándose a ella. Cuando se dio dio cuenta, retrocedió de una manera graciosa, como acordándose de que Hermione tenía lepra o algo así. Hermione se quedo congelada y se mordió el labio, recordando como la había besado Remus. El profesor la miro casi con miedo, la observo mordiéndose y la sensación de querer atraparla contra la pared volvió con mucha urgencia, demasiada, sentía el deseo latiendo en su estomago y extendiéndose mas abajo. Se mordió su propio labio y suspiro sin poder evitarlo.

-Ahhg...dios...-susurro."Corre la mirada de ella, ¡imbécil!"."No puedo...me estoy muriendo, pero no puedo…necesito, quiero...""¡No! ¡Contrólate!"-Herm...Hermione...-dijo difícilmente el profesor, y ella se estremeció al notar como luchaba contra su deseo, como resultado tenia una vos muy sexy y un poco ronca.-Es demasiado, vete de aquí antes que haga algo de lo que después nos vamos a arrepentir.-saco su varita y luchando contra sus instintos, libero la puerta para que ella saliera. Hermione lo observo y no reacciono hasta que Remus le grito.

-¡Hermione!, ¡sal!-

-Ah…yo...-

-Mañana hablaremos, es mejor no vernos en el día, iremos por separado al despacho del director y las cosas se resolverán-le dijo evitando mirarla, si no, no la dejaría ir.

Hermione retrocedió de espaldas a la salida y luego salio corriendo del aula.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Gracias por esperar, por alentarme, y por lo que me van a esperar para el próximo cap, que voy a intentar comenzar ya. Graciassssssssssssss. En mi bio esta mi flog, por si quieren postear y pasar a ver, me complace decir que a muchos les gusta mi fotolog y no me puede poner mas feliz!**

**Saludetes.**

Lucía


End file.
